Firebug Chapter 1
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: Ted Kord's life as the Blue Beetle ended abruptly with his untimely death at the hands of Maxwell Lord. Several months later, he re-emerges as Professor Ted Kord, a physics instructor with no memory of his life as the Blue Beetle...until he meets Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Hello Again

Professor Ted Kord spent most of his nights in a laboratory beneath New York University. He had awakened from a coma six months ago with no memory of the last 8 years of his life. He was told that he had been in a near fatal car accident and that his head injuries had been so severe no one had expected him to recover. But his father refused to let him go he had kept his only child on life support even when the doctors had declared him brain dead. After his recovery he landed a job teaching physics at the university. A loner, he spends most of his spare time in a research lab.

Ted was in his lab performing experiments on yet another Saturday night when his colleague's fiancé decided that it was time for him to go out and have a good time. Dr. Jake Randall entered the lab with hesitation. It was the night before his wedding to Ted's friend Trista and he was on his way to his bachelor party. Jake's bride had coerced him into coming to the university to persuade Ted to join in the festivities.

"Ted? Its Saturday night, surely you're not planning on spending the entire evening cooped up in here doing research when there's some serious debauchery in need of your attention."

"Hey Jake! Its good to see you, I guess Trista twisted your arm to get you to come down here."

"She didn't have to man; I came on my own. I asked her if you were planning to come to my bachelor party and she told me that you were down here doing research."

"So you decided to drag me away from my work?"

"As any good friend would do. Come on man! I've only got one night of freedom left and hey, I put up with all these late nights of research you've been putting in with my girl the least you can do is come out and celebrate the end of my bachelorhood with me."

Ted considered his words, Jake had a point, He had always been very understanding of the long hours he and Trista had worked in the lab.

"I'm happy for the two of you, you know I am but I'm not what anyone would call a fun guy."

"Bite your tongue! You're one of the coolest dudes I know, my party won't be the same without you."

"I don't know Jake where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the hippest strip club in the N-Y-C!"

"Gold diggers?"

"Yep, tonight my boys and me are VIPs we're doing it up big time are you down?"

"I don't know I'm real close to a break through here."

"Come out and kick it with me and my boys Ted! Who knows, you might get lucky

I guarantee that you will have a good time."

"You **guarantee** that I'll have a good time? How can I refuse?"

Later that night at the club Ted sat between Jake and one of his friends and it was obvious that he was not having a good time. As usual he found himself the butt of a barrage of nerd jokes. Jakes friends were kind to him but they were all handsome successful doctors who couldn't resist poking fun the uptight professor. His new friends were quick to buy him drinks and lap dances but all he could think about was the experiments he could be conducting in his lab.

"Lighten up Ted! We're looking at some of the hottest ladies in the city!" Shouted Jake.

"I'm having a great time!" He yelled over the noise of the patrons and the music. But I need to get back to the lab I'm afraid you guys will have to enjoy the rest of the entertainment without me."

One of Jakes friends overheard that Ted was preparing to leave and stumbled over to protest.

"You can't leave now Ted, Rio is up next. I heard that she's so hot she can set your balls on fire just by looking at you."

"I like my balls the way they are."

"Oh come on Ted stay a little while longer just one more dancer and then you can get back to your lab." Pleaded Jake.

"Just one more Jake and then I'm out of here."

As soon as he spoke the lights went down and the emcee began his introduction of the next dancer. The crowd was already in a frenzy it was close to midnight and everyone had been drinking heavily all evening. When she came out she lit up the stage instantly grabbing a pole and moving suggestively to the music. Ted had to admit that Rio was something special. She was beyond gorgeous and her moves sent piles of dollars to the stage. He was mesmerized like the other guys and when she made her way to the VIP section they made eye contact and Rio froze in her tracks before she spoke.

"Ted? Oh my God Ted! You're alive!"

She rushed over and embraced him. The rest of the group turned to look at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're alive! I can't believe it you're alive! I'm so glad to see you, let me look at you. She ran her fingers through his hair and examined his head looking for a wound. Why didn't' t you let me know you were here? Where is Michael? Is this some kind of a joke?"

He was like a deer in the headlights. He had no idea who Michael was or who she was for that matter but she was so beautiful and she felt so great in his arms that for the moment he decided to play along. Two security guys made their way over to the commotion.

"Hey Rio is this guy giving you trouble?"

"No everything is fine. Ted I need to change, meet me at bar across the street!"

He nodded then she hugged him one more time and quickly kissed him on the lips before making her way to her dressing room.

"Well if that don't beat all you know her?" asked Jake.

"Actually I-"

"Professor T you've been holding out on me? I guess I need to start calling you the naughty professor now! I can't believe that you've been kickin it with a fine babe like that and you didn't tell me about her. Is she as good as she looks?"

"Jake, I don't know her I wish I could say I did but I've never seen her before in my life. She's mistaking me for someone else."

"So there's another guy running around New York named Ted who just happens to look like you? How much have you had to drink?

"I'm serious Jake I don't know how she knew my name but believe me if I did know her I wouldn't pretend that I didn't."

"Then why did you agree to meet her?"

Jake's inebriated friend Dr. Mark Cooper decided to answer the question.

"Jake you're the one that's been drinking too much if you can't figure that out, did you see her??

"I didn't know what to say Jake, Mark is right she's gorgeous I just couldn't say no. Look I'm going back to the lab."

"Are you crazy? Asked Mark. So what, you're not the Ted she thinks you are hell I would become Ted to spend the night with a hottie like that!"

"Don't listen to him, he's been married so long that he forgot that women have feelings." Added Jake.

"Keep in mind that you are saying this as you shove a dollar down a strippers g-string." Replied Mark.

Ted looked around the club, picked up his beer, and took a long swig.

"It would be wrong to play with that woman's emotions, I'm going back to the lab."

"I think you're making the right decision Rio is a lot to handle you have to learn how to crawl before you can walk!" teased Mark.

"Shut up Mark! This is Ted's call if he wants to get back to his test tubes cause he's too scared to put the moves on a hot chick we need to respect his decision."

"Scared? I'm not scared it's just that I have a lot of work to do."

"We were just teasing you man, really its okay I'm just glad you came out to celebrate with me for a while you stayed longer than I thought you would."

"You guy go on and enjoy yourselves, Jake, I'll see you tomorrow."

Without saying another word he finished his beer and walked out of the club. After hailing a cab he looked across the street and saw her sitting alone at a table near the window. He remembered what she said about being glad that he was alive and he felt guilty. How could he let this woman think that she had found her dead friend, hop into a cab and get on with his life? He slammed the door of the taxi and watched it drive away, taking a deep breath he made his way across the street to meet Rio for a drink.

As soon as he walked into the bar her face lit up and his heart sank. She gave him another hug but this time she squeezed him tighter and reluctantly let him go.

"I have never been so glad to see someone my whole life. I'm sorry you had to witness that whole stripper thing but after I lost my power I fell on some hard times. We all thought that you were dead, that Max killed you we had a funeral and everything. Does Michael know?"

"Who is Michael? I came here to apologize-"

"Well you need to apologize to _all_ of us. I should be angry with you for allowing us to think that you were dead but I'm sure you have a good explanation."

"Rio, it was wrong of me to let you think that I was your dead friend; I came here to apologize for that."

"Ted you can drop the "I don't know who you are thing" I figured you must be working undercover."

"Undercover? You've obviously mistaken me for someone else. What I did to you was reprehensible and if there was any way I could make it up to you I would but the truth is I don't know you, we've never met I may look like your friend and we obviously share the same name-"

"Oh my God you're serious! Or this is a practical joke that has gone on too long?"

"I'm afraid I'm not joking miss Rio."

"Beatriz! My name is Beatriz and you know that Ted so cut it out! Stop pretending that you don't know me! I don't have time for this! I need your help!"

"Beatriz, I know what its like to lose someone you care about, grief can make a person do crazy things but you have mistaken me for someone else and you need to accept that."

There was a cold impersonal note in what he said this forced her to realize that this was not a joke, maybe he didn't know her. As silly as Beetle and Booster could be at times they were not cruel enough to let a joke like this go on too long.

"I get it! The gunshot wound gave you amnesia-"

"I don't have amnesia. I know who I am. I can't apologize enough for putting you through this. Let me pick up your tab it's late and I really should be going home."

He put a generous amount of money on the table and began to walk away. She grabbed his arm and whipped him around to face her.

"So that's it? You're just goanna walk away? Ted look at me! I'm Beatriz, Beatriz DaCosta! You're Ted Kord, the Blue Beetle!"

"How do you know my name?"

He jerked away from her and headed for the exit, she was following him.

"Because we're friends! We use to work together don't you remember? Fire and Ice, Blue and Gold!"

Ted felt worse. It was bad enough that he deceived her now he could see that she was also delusional. He once again hailed a cab and before he got in he turned to look at her and he could see the desperation and fear in her eyes. He spoke to her one last time.

"Look, like I said before, I'm really sorry that I misled you but I'm not who you thought I was. Here, take my card, call me tomorrow I know a few doctors that might be able to help you."

Stunned by his inability to recognize her she silently took his card and watched him get into the taxi disappearing into the night.

During his ride home he thought about what she had said. He felt bad for her she was obviously so mentally disturbed that she convinced herself that she knew him. Still he wondered how did she know his name? It was odd enough that she knew his first name but how could she know that his last name was Kord? He paid the driver and walked slowly to his apartment. If only he had stayed in the lab instead of going out, none of this would have happened. After he turned on the lights he thought about retrieving his laptop to work on his research data but decided against it. Instead he retreated to his bedroom and resigned himself to yet another sleepless night.

The next day when he attended Jake and Trista's wedding he tried to emerge himself in the festivities but his thoughts kept drifting back to the woman he met at the club. Even in the midst of his colleagues Ted felt lonely and out of place. During the reception he slipped away shortly after the bride and groom had made their exit. When he entered his apartment Ted immediately noticed that the light on his answering machine was blinking. He decided to listen to his messages after updating his notes. Several hours later, before going to bed he turned his answering machine on.

"Mr. Kord, this is Carla Webb, the ER nurse at Mercy General. We have a patient here her name is Beatriz DaCosta, she was brought in about an hour ago. She is currently being treated but we are unable to keep her because of her lack of insurance. We are attempting to find someone who could take her home. If you have any questions you can reach me at 679-2940."

Standing in the middle of his apartment Ted had a decision to make. At first he regretted giving her his card because he didn't know her, she was a stranger in need of help and after the stunt he pulled on her last night he decided that taking her home from the hospital was the least he could do.

When he arrived he rushed to the front desk and immediately went to nurse Webb after reading her name tag.

"Excuse me? Nurse Webb?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm Ted Kord, I received a message about Beatriz DaCosta."

"I'm the one who called you Mr. Kord your card fell out of her pocket. You see, normally when she comes here- I mean, she- she's very sick and she has no one."

"I see."

"Can I speak to you in private?"

"Of course."

The nurse led him into a small office near the front desk and closed the door.

"Mr. Kord, I'm not sure what you know about Miss DaCosta's condition but I'm assuming that you must care about her or you wouldn't have come."

"How is she?"

"We have her in a cryogenic chamber right now when she came in her temperature was right around 220 we have managed to bring it down to 115."

"Degrees? How is that possible?"

"I thought that you were aware that Miss DaCosta is a meta-human."

"What is her prognosis?"

"It's against policy to give out patient information but because of who she is and the seriousness her condition-"

"Her condition is serious?"

"There's no way to sugar coat this, Mr. Kord, Miss DaCosta is terminal."

"Terminal? "

I'm afraid so. Whatever it was that gave her superpowers has turned against her. We don't know enough about her abilities to cure her, the only thing we can do is try to make her as comfortable as possible during the time she has left. Personally I think it's an outrage that we treat our super heroes this way. This woman risked her life on a daily basis and saved the lives of thousands of people but the hospital refuses to give her adequate treatment because she's uninsured."

Nurse Webb's pager went off.

"I've got to go Mr. Kord. I'll let the duty nurse know that you're here and you should be able to see Miss DaCosta as soon as she's released from Cryo."

"Thanks for the information."

"Thank you for caring; no one should die alone, certainly not someone as brave and selfless as Fire."

As he sat waiting to see Beatriz he took out his phone and googled her. He found a wealth of information about her life with the Global Guardians and her time in the Justice League. There were numerous photos of her as Fire with Ice, Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle. He began to wonder if Booster was the Michael that she spoke of. When he read about the untimely death of Ice and the subsequent death of the Beetle, he was overcome with compassion. He wondered how she managed to stay sane in the face of so many losses. Her insistence that he was indeed the Blue Beetle no longer surprised him he could see how suffering the loss of so many people who were close to her would drive her to imagine that he was her deceased friend. Reading about her life and knowing that she was at deaths door drastically changed his attitude towards her. He found himself as outraged as nurse Webb, wondering how the whole world turn its back on someone who fought so hard to keep everyone safe. The nurse was right, no one should die alone. Ted made it his mission to see to it that she didn't die .He knew that he couldn't bring her friends back but he was determined to use all the resources at his disposal to find a cure and save her life. The duty nurse informed him that it was okay to see her now and that she would finish the paperwork involving her discharge and brief him on her care later.

When he was finally told that he could see her, he thought long and hard about what he would say.

Putting on a cheerful face he entered her room. At first he thought she was asleep, her eyes were closed and he noted the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Beatriz?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice using all of her strength she glanced over and gave him a smile.

"Ted? What are you doing here? You remembered?"

He shook his head and walked over to her bed, sitting in a nearby chair he took her hand.

"I wish I could tell say that I know you, from what I have read about you, you're a remarkable woman."

She didn't hide her disappointment she turned her head away from him and attempted to release her hand from his but he held on.

"Why are you here? I'm a stranger to you, you must think I'm some nut job who's trying to make you into someone you're not."

"What can I say I've got a thing for nut jobs? Look I know we didn't start off on a good note but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, I want to help you Bea."

"I don't need your pity."

"Good cause you're not getting it. I felt real bad about what I did last night and when the nurse called and told me you were sick I came here because I saw this as my opportunity to make amends. Helping you was about easing my conscious but everything changed when she told me who you really are. You're a real hero Bea, you've helped so many people, and I'm here because I owe you, the world is a better place because people like you put their lives on the line to save others."

"Did you rehearse that speech?"

"Yeah, how did I do?"

"It had a nice beat but you can't dance to it."

"I know it might sound insincere but I really do want to help you."

"Why? Didn't they tell you? I'm a lost cause it's just a matter of time before-"

"Yes, they did fill me in on your condition. But as a scientist I refuse to accept that. As long as you're alive there's hope and like it or not I made the decision tonight that I will do everything I can to keep you alive."

"Oh great now I'm a science project."

"For the most part my motives are both altruistic and scientific."

"For the most part?"

Her question made him nervous. Ted knew that part of the reason he came here was his attraction to her and he wasn't ready to reveal that so he used humor to lighten the mood.

"I've got uh-personal reasons as well; mankind would never forgive me if I let a beauty like you just fade away."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"A little, you're way out of my league but if I didn't try to hit on you I would have to turn in my man card."

She couldn't help but smile. Finally she saw a glimpse of her Ted, the Blue Beetle that she knew. He always made her laugh with his off beat sense of humor. She noticed him smiling back at her, and although she was disappointed that he didn't remember the past she was glad he was here. Maybe he will regain his memory with time. Her attending physician dr. Meredith Bailey walked quietly into the room.

"Mr. Kord, nurse Webb informed me you're taking responsibility for miss Dacosta's care?"

"Yes, I'll see to it that she gets home safely."

"Well I will need you to sign a release form Miss Dacosta, it's against hospital policy to give out patient information but the next 48 hours are crucial to your recovery so I will need to debrief your friend here on the details of your condition and care."

"I'm fine with that, where do I sign?"

Doctor Bailey handed Beatriz several forms from her clipboard and a pen. She briefly glanced over the documents and signed them.

"Mr. Kord, I can't express how important it is to monitor her body temperature and administer the proper dosage of Hyphidium every 4 hours. The reason she suffered a severe attack because she hasn't been taking her meds.

Beatriz rushed to her own defense.

"Hyphidium is very expensive Dr. Bailey sometimes I have to choose between paying the rent and buying my meds."

"I understand that but right now this drug is the only thing keeping you alive."

Ted was given more information on how to administer her treatment at home.

Beatriz was released shortly after the conversation, the pair left the hospital and headed home in a taxicab. During the ride Beatriz fell asleep so Ted gave the driver his address, he decided that it would be easier to care for her in his home. He had some difficulty getting her to wake up long enough for him to pay the driver. She was heavily medicated and unable to stand on her own; as soon as he got inside the building he picked her up and carried her two flights of stairs to his apartment. By the time they had reached this apartment she was asleep again and he had a hard time opening the door with her in his arms but he somehow managed and immediately carried her to his bedroom.

It was a rough night for both of them. Beatriz drifted in and out of consciousness and endured the side effects of the drug. Between bouts of nausea and vomiting her temperature plunged and as a result she suffered from severe chills. After piling on several blankets, Ted crawled into bed with her and attempted to keep her warm.

When Beatriz awakened she was alarmed because she didn't know where she was. A man's arms flung across her body and she closed her eyes silently praying that she had not made the mistake of getting wasted and going home with a stranger. Collecting her thoughts she pieced together the events from the previous night. When she opened her eyes again she rolled over and found herself face to face with Ted Kord.

"Good morning," he muttered. How do you feel?"

"Tired, groggy, kind of like I've been hit by a Mack truck."

This made him smile. He was thankful that she managed to ease a potentially awkward situation.

"Do you remember everything that happened? "

"Almost everything, I don't remember how I winded up here in bed with you."

"On the way home from the hospital your meds kicked in and you passed out so I decided to take you back to my place for a wild night of passion."

She caught on that he was joking and decided to play along.

"Was I any good?"

"The best I've ever had. I've never met a woman who could puke her guts out with such conviction. You were hurling stuff you ate in grade school I had to call the FBI when you puked up Jimmy Hoffa."

Ted's jokes were not wasted on her she felt lousy but he managed to make her laugh.

"I'm sorry about that, I've always had a bad reaction to Hyphidium I know it's the main drug that's keeping me alive but at times I don't think the side effects are worth it."

"Dr. Bailey warned us that the first night would be the hardest. Are you hungry?

You need to take another dose soon and you're not supposed to take this on an empty stomach."

"I'm starving but I don' think I can keep anything down."

"I'll make you some toast whenever I had an upset stomach my mom always gave me toast."

Twenty minutes later he returned with toast, orange juice and coffee. But he was too late, she had fallen asleep again and he didn't want to wake her. Quietly he unwrapped the hypodermic needle and gave her another injection. He was surprised that the prick from the needle didn't wake her. Deciding not to interrupt her much needed slumber he left the bedroom and settled on his couch retrieving his laptop he began to evaluate his notes on his current research.

Ted had fallen asleep but the sound of pots and pans and the aroma of delicious food awakened him. He turned to look at her; in spite of her condition she looked great standing over the stove wearing one of his pajama tops. Once she noticed that he was awake she decided that it was time for some good-natured ribbing.

"It's a shame what a girl has to do to get a meal around here."

"I'm sorry, by the time I made breakfast you were out cold and I didn't want to wake you."

"Lucky for you that I'm not the type to hold a grudge; while you were hibernating I took shower and re-wrote the constitution."

"What time is it?"

"It's close to midnight." She fixed him a plate and joined him on the couch. "What are you working on?"

"I'm writing an article about quantum physics and the theory of parallel universes."

"Good luck with that."

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy and hungry as you can see hunger won out."

"This is delicious, what is it?"

"My own creation. Don't tell anybody but I'm a pretty good cook when I want to be."

"Your secret is safe with me."

Ted was enjoying her company he was surprised by her level of comfort. She didn't act as if she was in the apartment of a man she had just met Beatriz settled in as if she belonged there. He was elated by this, he couldn't remember the last time he had sat on his couch and watched television with someone, of course he had no memory of what his life was like before the accident but after moving to New York when he wasn't working he spent all of his private time alone. It felt good to have companionship for a change. He picked up their plates and headed for the kitchen, Beatriz grabbed the empty cups and followed him. He turned around and smiled at her and took the cups from her hands.

"You cooked so I'll clean."

"Of course you will I was just helping you out."

She smiled and sat down at the breakfast bar. The alarm on his watch went off signaling that it was time to take her temperature and administer another dose.

"Oh come on! Not now, that stuff makes me sleepy!"

"Beatriz, it's almost 3am you and I both should be asleep."

"Law and Order is coming on." She whined.

"Law and Order is always on."

"Please!!! Can't you give me a dose a little later?"

"You have got the sexiest pout I have ever seen. Making you almost irresistible, the word you should pay attention to is _almost_. But hey, I'm willing to compromise. You can watch TV in the bedroom until you fall asleep."

"I didn't see a TV in your bedroom?"

"It's in a secret compartment behind the wall. I'll show you as soon as I load these in the dishwasher."

"Boys and their toys." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

Turning the dishwasher on he took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom. Pulling back the covers he gestured for her to get in she hesitated at first but soon realized that she was fighting a losing battle and slid under the covers. Ted retrieved a remote from his nightstand. After pushing a button the wall opened up and revealed a 62-inch plasma TV.

"Wow! That's bigger than the one in your living room!"

"Don't believe the hype, size does matter."

He picked up a fresh syringe swabbed her arm and administered a dose of Hyphidium. After setting the T.V to the desired channel he made his way to the door.

"Why do you get to stay up Ted?"

"I get to stay up because I'm the grown-up. Is there anything else you need?"

"Besides a cure? No."

"Goodnight Bea."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned up the volume. Leaving her alone in his bedroom he returned to his spot on the couch picked up his laptop and resumed his work.

An hour later he heard her scream and ran to the bedroom to see what was going on. Beatriz was still asleep thrashing wildly on the bed she was obviously in the throes of a bad dream. He rushed to her and shook her hard causing her to wake-up. When she opened her eyes and gathered her wits she threw her arms around him and began to cry. He held her tightly allowing her to sob into his shoulder. After a few minutes of crying her tears began to subside but he didn't let her go.

"Are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes, it's the same bad dream I've had almost every night since I was first diagnosed. I wish it was just a nightmare but it's real, all my friends are gone and I'm scared,"

"Scared? Of what?"

"Dying. Dying alone."

"It's not real, not anymore all of your friends are not gone you've got one right here, and I promise you, I am not going let you die."

He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her softly on her forehead and for a moment he just held her. Beatriz broke the silence.

"Earlier you asked me if I needed something I didn't say anything but actually I do need something."

"Just name it."

"Will you stay with me?"

He didn't say a word; he went to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to her wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He laughed quietly at her humor and pulled her even closer.

"I'm sorry Ted; I must be the neediest person you've ever met."

"You barely made the top ten but I'm way ahead of you on the needy list."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You asked me before, why I get to stay up and you have to go to sleep the truth is I can't sleep I've been battling insomnia since I woke up from that coma. I get a little bit of rest here and there but last night, when I was with you, that was the first time in a long time that I've slept for more than a couple of hours."

The next morning when Beatriz awakened Ted was still sleeping soundly. His cell phone was ringing, she thought about waking him but decided against it. It kept ringing and she tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but it wouldn't stop. Afraid that the sound would wake him she picked up the phone and saw that it was someone named Trista. She looked over at his sleeping form and wondered if he had a girlfriend. It hadn't crossed her mind that he might have a significant other. Why wouldn't he? She thought to herself. Ted was a beautiful, brilliant man with a kind heart. She wished she had possessed the courage to tell him that before he died. The phone kept ringing rousing her from her reverie in the end curiosity prevailed and Beatriz answered Ted's cell phone.

"Hello."

Trista was stunned to hear a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Uh hello, I'm trying to reach Ted Kord."

Beatriz had been too impulsive and she hadn't given any thought to what she would say.

"He's uh, asleep right now, may I take a message?"

"Ted? Asleep? I see. Tell him Trista called and not to worry about anything today I'll make sure that all of his classes are covered."

After she hung up she wondered if answering his phone had been a bad idea. The woman on the other end didn't sound upset she actually seemed pleased. Beatriz moved closer to his sleeping form and gently touched his soft brown hair when she leaned in to kiss him softly on his cheek he began to stir, not wanting to wake him she swiftly moved out of his bed.

Hours later Ted looked at the clock on his nightstand and was alarmed to see that it was way past noon. He felt bad when he thought about his morning classes and how he had neglected to inform his colleagues that he would be late today. Before he could dial Trista's number Beatriz entered the bedroom with a basket of laundry.

"You're awake! I was beginning to think that you had slipped back into a coma."

Ted was embarrassed that he had let his laundry pile up.

"Hey, you don't have to do that." He muttered.

"I don't have to do what? The laundry? I had to do a couple of loads of your clothes before I could wash mine. Honestly Ted you shouldn't stuff your washer with clothes and just forget about them."

He ignored her comment and finished dialing Trista's number the call went straight to her voicemail.

"Trista, this is Ted, look I'm sorry I didn't call in this morning, I was taking care of a sick friend and lost track of time. Call me and let me know you got this message; again, I'm really sorry."

Beatriz overheard Ted's message and knew she had to confess that she had answered his phone. Taking a deep breath she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ted, don't be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad? It scares me when people begin sentences with "don't be mad."

"Well, this morning while you were sleeping …and well you were in a deep sleep, and I didn't want to wake you, your cell phone kept ringing and I remembered what you said about having insomnia so I figured here you are finally sleeping, I was afraid the phone was going to wake you up so I answered it."

"You answered my cell phone?"

"Yes, I- I did. In retrospect I can see how I was overstepping my bounds-."

"Who was it?"

"Someone named Trista. I told her you were sleeping, she said to tell you not to worry and that your classes were covered, she didn't sound mad or anything, I hope I didn't mess things up for you."

Ted sighed with relief and smiled to himself. The smile faded when he thought about all the questions he knew his friend would have about the woman who answered his cell phone.

"Are you upset?" She asked.

"Not at all, I'm fine with you answering my phone, it's not like I've got some jealous girlfriend to worry about."

He rose from the bed, stood behind Beatriz and grabbed a fresh towel from the laundry basket.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Better."

"No Mack truck?"

"This time I got out of the way."

He laughed softly and gave her warm body a squeeze then he headed for the bathroom but before went in he turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks for last night, that's the most sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

While Ted was taking a shower Beatriz finished his laundry, after it was put away she headed for the kitchen and started preparing lunch.

Later he entered the room and stood at the entrance just watching her. She was unbelievably beautiful standing in his kitchen preparing a meal. When he first saw her at the strip club he was blown away by her looks but seeing her now wearing one of his t-shirts, and no make up with her hair pulled back he could see that underneath the sexiness and glamour Beatriz DaCosta was a natural beauty.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you planning to help?"

"Actually I was just enjoying the view I doubt you need my help, you really seem to know your way around the kitchen."

"You seem surprised." She handed him a knife and directed him to cut carrots.

"I guess I am a little, women like you don't usually hang out in the kitchen."

"Excuse me? Women like me? What do you mean women like me? Women of color? Women with terminal diseases? You need to clarify yourself."

"Hey don't get defensive what I meant was women who look like you. Beautiful women aren't exactly known for their culinary skills."

"That's always been your problem Ted you make too many assumptions about women based solely on their looks!"

"I'm not the only man on earth that does that."

"What did you think of me when you first saw me at the club?"

"Honestly? I thought wow! She has the best body I have ever seen in my entire life and I would cut off my left testicle to have sex with her!"

"That figures, it always comes back to sex."

"Of course it does! What do you expect when you prance around in a g-string with a perfect set of kn-"

"I get the point! I can see how my profession might give a guy the wrong idea about me."

"Just like my profession tends to give women the wrong idea about me." He replied.

"How so?"

"Beautiful women aren't interested in a guy just because he's smart; everybody thinks that smart guy equals nerd. Hot chicks are looking for rich guys, professional athletes or freakishly gorgeous he-models."

"That's not necessarily true."

"Isn't it? Honestly Bea when you saw me at the club if you hadn't mistaken me for someone else you wouldn't have given me the time of day?"

His question caused her to reminisce about all the time she had spent in the past shamelessly flirting with Ted, trying to get him to notice her. She had used her best moves on him but it never got her anywhere. She smiled to herself at the memory because it had never occurred to her that he simply did not believe that a woman like her could be attracted to a man like him. Seconds later Ted noticed that Beatriz was smiling.

"You're smiling, why are you smiling? We're in the middle of a heated debate and you're smiling, what gives? Did you just figure out where you're gonna hide my body?"

She looked at him and for a moment she toyed with the idea of sharing her thoughts but decided against it.

"I'm smiling because I think I understand your point and you're right, there aren't a lot of average Joe's or super nerds dating strippers but it's not entirely our fault you brainiacs have pre-conceived notions about hot chicks too, looking good in a g-string doesn't mean that a woman is an airhead who doesn't know how to cook."

"Touché', it's not your fault that guys like me are too intimidated by your hotness to make a move; I'm guilty as charged."

"It's time to call a truce and enjoy our lunch, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Hours later the duo settled on the sofa and watched television. During a commercial break Beatriz was ready for a new round of questions.

"So tell me, who is Trista?"

"Trista? She's the head of the engineering department and a good friend. Why do you ask?"

"I felt kind of bad after I answered your phone I didn't think about how your girlfriend would take it."

"Girlfriend? Oh yeah, I have lots of girlfriends let's see there's Thermodynamics, she's hot! and**Nanotechnology is small but she gets the job done. And when I'm feeling kinky I have a foursome with Quantum Theory, Quantum Mechanics, Electricity and Magnetism**, oh andlast week I had a threesome with**Astronomy and Astrophysics. Yeah I'm beating them off with a stick.."**

**Beatriz thought about how the more things change the more they stay the same. This was her Ted all right so wrapped up in his work that he didn't have anything that vaguely resembled a social life much less a girlfriend.**

**"Do you ever do anything besides work? You may not remember our past but I do, you were a hard working dedicated scientist who was unlucky in love but knew how to loosen up and have a good time."**

**"Really? Maybe we should have a séance and chat with your friend, it sounds like he figured out a way to have it all and I would love to hear his secret."**

**"Are you making fun of me?"**

**"Just a little. Most people don't realize how hard it is to do what I do. Being a research scientist is a tough job there are so many people turning to me looking for answers."**

**"How long ago was your so-called "accident?"**

**"Roughly it's been about six months. My memories start with waking up in a hospital room. I was told that I had been involved in a car accident and my injuries were so severe they left me comatose. I retained my education and knowledge but everything else about my life before the accident is completely forgotten."**

**"It must be hard being a man without a past."**

**"It sucks ass but I've learned to live with it. If it weren't for my dad I don't know what I would do. He's been helping me get what's left of my life together, he's the one who got my this job at NYU."**

**Ted was beginning to get emotional he felt this way whenever he thought about how hard his dad had fought for him when everyone around him said that there was no hope for recovery. Beatriz recalled everything she knew about Ted's father and how hard he had pushed him. She had never met Ted's father but she didn't like the way he had exploited his son's brilliance and then kicked him out of the family business because he could no longer control him. **

**Ted was a child prodigy; he graduated from high school when he was 13. She didn't let on that she knew these details about her friend's life. She had already come to the conclusion that pushing him to remember his past would only drive him farther away.**

**Later that night when they were lying in bed together Ted felt compelled to ask Beatriz a few questions before she fell asleep.**

"Why do you do it?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Dance at Gold Diggers."

"I really don't have a choice; it's hard to hold down a job when you're sick. And as much as I hate it, stripping pays the bills. You're obviously opposed to this, why were you there?

"My friend Trista was getting married and I was there for her fiancé's bachelor party. You're a bright beautiful woman I don't understand why you would resort to taking your clothes off to earn a living."

"I'm not proud of it but I do it to survive my meds are really expensive. "

"That's an understatement."

"I appreciate you getting them for me; I promise you I will pay back every penny as soon as I can."

"That's not necessary I'm not a rich guy, a professional athlete or a he-model but the university pays me quite well."

"You may not need the money Ted but I've always paid my own way. "

"I'm sure you have but your health is our first priority you can pay me back after you have made a full recovery. "

She didn't reply. She took his arm and wrapped it around her and closed her eyes, within minutes she was asleep. Before Ted drifted off he smiled to himself and decided to enjoy the feeling of having this beautiful woman in his arms.

The next day, Ted woke up on time, had a shower and got dressed without disturbing her. Before he left he softly kissed her cheek and went to work leaving her sleeping soundly in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two The Day After

When he arrived on campus he made a beeline for his office hoping to avoid Trista's interrogation. Her office was across the hall from his and as soon as she spotted him she followed him inside.

"Well if it isn't Ted- Mack- daddy- Kord!"

"Trista, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in a bind."

"You got lucky huh? And on my wedding night? It's good to know that someone was getting some action besides me.""

"Lucky? What are you talking about?"

"Come on Ted, it's me Trista we've always kept it real with each other. It doesn't take a master detective to figure out what happened. You didn't work in the lab all weekend and you called into work on Monday? Well actually she called in for you. There's no need to be shy about it, I'm your best friend, I'm happy for you. Tell me, what is she like? I want details! Where did you meet her? When do I get to meet her? Did you meet her at my wedding? "

"Gosh, you're full of questions. I did meet someone Saturday night but it's not what you think."

Trista was genuinely happy for her friend but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"This woman must have seriously rocked your world! She told me you were sleeping and I'm thinking, Ted? Sleeping? Girlfriend must have worn you out!"

"Trista, I spent the weekend taking of her."

"So that's what they're calling it now."

"I'm serious, she was sick and I took care of her."

"You took care of her? Really? Are you sure? It's obvious that she took care of you."

"I met an amazing woman but believe me she's way out of my league. She was ill, so I took care of her and that's the end of it."

"No woman is out of your league! How many times do I have to tell you that? Ted, when you see something you want you should go after it."

"What exactly did Jake tell you?"

"He told me that you came to the party his boys threw for him at Gold Diggers and you left shortly after midnight. That's all. Is there something I should know?"

"While I was there, Jake was a perfect gentleman."

"So you did meet someone at my wedding~! When your girlfriend answered your phone and told me you were asleep I figured you must have scored and you couldn't come in to work because you were knee deep in flesh."

"Knee deep in flesh?"

"What can I say? Jake is starting to rub off on me. So what gives Ted did you meet someone special or not?"

"Yes she's special but it's not what you think. She's a Meta human with a potentially fatal disease I had to monitor her for 24 hours so I took care of her at my place. Earlier today, when I went back home after my 11:00 class she was gone and that's the end of it."

"Are you planning to see her again?"

"I wish I could but I don't have her number."

"You let her get away without getting her number? Ted you've been out of the dating game for too long."

"Its kind of hard to ask a woman for her phone number when she's puking her guts out."

"Ewww!! Never mind."

"It wasn't all bad we talked quite a bit and holding her; sleeping with her… well it felt amazing. I've never slept better than I did these past couple of nights."

"It shows! You look pretty good Ted; I almost didn't recognize you without the dark circles. You need to do some legwork and find her. Remember when I met Jake? I didn't think anything would come of it but you are the one who kept pushing me to hang in there, heck if it wasn't for the inside tips you gave me I never would have landed a man like Jake. Now I don't care what you have to do or who you need to blow if there's a spark with this woman even the tiniest flicker you need to find her and see where this thing takes you."

"It was easy for you Trista; Jake was the one doing all of the pursuing. You're smart and beautiful I knew that no man in his right mind would pass on getting to know you but look at me. I'm a hardcore nerd; this woman is like a supermodel I just can't see her going for a guy like me. The only reason she gave me the time of day is because she's sick and I remind her of someone from her past."

"You can use that to your advantage remember all is fair in love and war. Let's take a scientific approach to this."

"A scientific approach?"

"I'm speaking your language Ted try to keep up. What do you know about her?"

"She's a super hot Meta human with an incurable illness."

"That's a start. Where does she work?"

Ted instantly thought about various ways he could avoid answering that question. He didn't want his friend to know that Beatriz is a stripper at Gold Diggers.

"I'm not a stalker Trista."

"Of course you're not but sometimes you have to take drastic measures."

Lucky for him her cell phone rang. While Trista was talking he quietly left his office and began his long walk to the main lecture hall. In the evening while he was packing his briefcase he thought about Beatriz and the advice Trista had given him. When he pushed the rerun button in his mind he reviewed his brief time with her. It never occurred to him that she would disappear from his life as swiftly as she had entered it. He had mistakenly assumed that she enjoyed his company and they would continue to see each other. He couldn't pinpoint what he had done wrong and as pathetic as it seemed he wished that he could ask her why she didn't want to see him again.

Ted wasn't in a hurry to get home he slowly walked up the steps leading to his home but he dreaded facing the loneliness of his empty apartment. He had been lonely for a long time but had grown accustomed to it. Being with Beatriz had reminded him of how much better life can be when you have someone to share it with.

A few nights later, at 2 am he found himself suffering from yet another bout of insomnia only this time, his mind wasn't full of research and data all he could think about was Beatriz. Acting on Trista's advice he summoned a cab and headed for Gold Diggers. It wasn't as crowded as it had been on the Saturday night that he was there. While paying the cover charged he asked the doorman about Beatriz.

"Is Rio on tonight?"

"I'm afraid you're out of luck she was on earlier; Coco is our featured dancer for the next set."

He didn't' know what to do next. Part of him wanted to turn around and head back home but he knew what was waiting for him there so he decided to take a risk, ask around and find out where she lived. He handed out hefty tips and talked with many dancers but none of them were willing to reveal any personal information about Beatriz he had given up and was headed for the exit when he was approached by one of the cocktail waitresses.

"Hey white boy, I'm Lucinda, I think I might be able to help you out."

"Are you a friend of Rio's?"

"Yep, I was in the back getting ready for my shift and I heard that there was some nerdy white guy looking for Beatriz I figured that it had to be the amnesia guy that she told me about."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Of course I do but telling you is against the rules."

Ted dug into his pockets and emptied his wallet offering Lucinda it's contents in exchange for information.

"Put your money away, Beatriz is my friend; you don't have to pay to get information from me, not after she told me how you took care of her when she was sick."

"She told you about that?"

"You seem like a nice guy but if you do anything to hurt her I'll torture you for several hours before I cut your heart out and hang it on a tree."

"Thanks for the warning."

"She lives at the Biltmore Arms in Brooklyn apartment 3G, remember you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what? Is someone talking?"

"I like you amnesia guy! You catch on quick!"

After thanking Lucinda for the information Ted left Gold diggers in a hurry and hailed a cab. While he was on his way his sanity returned and he began to question his decision to show up on her doorstep. It was too late for doubt, the driver pulled up and signaled Ted to pay his fare, he got out and for a while he stood in front of her building trying to summon the courage to go up to her apartment. Before he could talk himself into it she emerged from a cab with an armful of groceries and headed for the door.

"Need any help with that?"

Beatriz turned around and was stunned to see Ted standing in front of her with his arms stretched out. She put her groceries down and rushed into his arms he was genuinely surprised that she was happy to see him.

"Ted! When I didn't hear from you I thought you wrote me off as some nut and forgot that we ever met."

"Forgot? How was I supposed to call you when you slipped out without giving me your number?"

She was puzzled by this and tilted her head in disbelief.

"I left my number and a note on your nightstand."

"I didn't get a note."

After he spoke the realization of what had happened instantly lifted his spirits. Knowing that she didn't leave him, that she wanted to see him again caused him to reach out and hug her tightly lifting her into the air he spun her around laughing and smiling. He set her on the ground and impulsively kissed her lips at first she was too stunned to respond and after hesitating she went along with it and kissed him back. She ended it by resting her hand on his cheek.

"How did you find me?"

"I went to Gold Diggers and asked about you. At first I didn't get anywhere but your friend, I can't think of her name-"

"Lucinda?"

"Yes, she gave me your address after promising to kill me slowly if I ever broke your heart."

Beatriz chuckled.

"Lucinda is a woman of her word."

"I got that impression." He said as he picked up her bags. Aren't you going to ask me up?"

"You need a formal invitation? Come on, I'll make breakfast."

He smiled and followed her into the building. When they entered the building Ted was alarmed by the conditions. The walls were in desperate need of paint and the carpet had seen better days. Upon entering her apartment however he was pleasantly surprised. She lived in a small studio but it was bright, cheery and clean. He assumed that the red futon near the window doubled as her bed. Her kitchen consisted of a small refrigerator next to a tiny stove with very little counter space and a small sink. He sat her bags on the counter and attempted to help her put them away.

"I know you mean well but I can manage this on my own why don't you have a seat and I'll make us a pot of coffee."

He turned on her television but found he watching her instead. He was impressed by her ability to navigate the limited space. She made coffee in an old fashion coffee pot using a hot plate. After adding cream and sugar she offered Ted a cup and sat down next to him on the futon and kicked off her shoes.

"You look like you've been up all night." She commented.

"I didn't get much sleep."

"Insomnia?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a good night's sleep since you left."

"You need to relax, give your mind a rest."

"That's easier said than done. I was worried about you Beatriz."

"I can't believe you didn't get my note."

"I can't believe you left a note, honestly Beatriz a note? When you spend a couple of nights with someone I think that rates a face-to-face goodbye not a note!"

"You're angry?"

"Well yeah I guess I am! We didn't meet under the best circumstances but I enjoyed being with you and I thought you felt the same way."

"I did, I mean I do, I do feel the same way. I'm sorry about the note I thought that I had imposed on you enough and when you got home you would probably like having your place to yourself."

"Well you were wrong."

She left him alone on the futon and went back to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast. He followed her determined to continue the conversation.

"Ted, you still like your eggs over easy, don't you?"

"Yes. Is this your way of trying to change the subject?"

"Of course it is, how am I doing?"

"Not so good, your transition was too rough you need to learn to be more subtle."

"Subtlety was never my strong suit."

"I didn't say anything before but you look really beautiful, did you go out on a date or something?"

"Now look who's sucking at being subtle, thanks for the compliment, but no Ted I didn't go out on a date I have a friend, she sings at the Blue Note in Harlem and she couldn't make the gig tonight so after my last set at Gold Diggers I filled in for her."

"You sing?"

"When I'm paid to. I was pretty good back in Rio I had my own show before the secret service recruited me and since you Googled me I'm sure you know what happened next."

"I didn't see anything about your singing career; you're full of surprises."

"Hey, I don't have any bacon but this baloney is great with eggs."

"You're a fantastic cook and I'm easy to please so I'll take your word on that."

Beatriz and Ted enjoyed their breakfast in silence, she noticed that the sun was about to come up and left him in the kitchen to take care of the dishes while she took a shower. When she emerged feeling clean but exhausted she went to the closet to retrieve some bedding. He rose from the futon and helped her transform it into a bed she added sheets pillows and a blanket before crawling in.

Ted was thinking about his next move. He was tiered and he silently wished that she would invite him into her bed, the memory of how good she felt in his arms caused him to throw caution to the wind.

"Is there room in there for two?"

She didn't answer him with words, she moved over and pulled back the covers he didn't wait for a verbal invitation, he kicked off his shoes and made his way to her futon.

"Don't you think you would be more comfortable without the jeans?" She asked.

He removed his jeans and the shirt he had been wearing and slid in next to her he wrapped his arms around her and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Escape from the Friend Zone

Every night for the rest of the week Ted found his way to her apartment. He had grown accustomed to falling asleep with Beatriz in his arms. There were no more bouts of insomnia she had become his cure. At times he thought it was odd that she would allow him to come to her home and curl up next to her for a good night's sleep. What he didn't realize is that his nocturnal visits had benefited her as well. Her loneliness was becoming a thing of the past and on the nights he arrived late she waited up for him with a homemade meal anxious to hear the details of what he thought were his mundane life.

Beatriz felt good, her temperature had become somewhat normal and all of her nightmares about-facing death alone had simply gone away. By the time Friday had rolled around Ted was beginning to worry about where his relationship with Beatriz was going. They were sleeping together but there was no sex involved. He was desperate for information and guidance this prompted him to turn to his friend Trista for advice, she was more than happy to offer him her opinion.

"Ted, if you were working on gaining access to the friend zone I would say that you're doing a fantastic job but I don't get the impression that you want to be her bff so I think it's time to initiate desperate measures."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that. I like her a lot, we're becoming great friends but I'm attracted to her as well so the last thing I want is to be "just a friend".

"Then its time you started acting like it. Have you kissed her?"

"Once, but it was a friendly I'm so glad to see you kind of thing, does that count?"

"No. After a week of sharing the same bed you should have exchanged more bodily fluids. Kisses that occur outside the friend zone involve tongues and good old-fashioned groping. Please tell me that you have at least indulged in some serious groping."

"I want to do all those things with her and more but I don't want to scare her off Trista."

"So you decided to camp out in the friend zone? Look, I'm giving it to you straight because you're a good man and I care about you. If you want your relationship to be more than a friendship then you need to make that clear to her."

"How do I do that? Should I just tell her?"

"No! Don't do that! Not unless you want to earn a permanent spot on the friend roster."

"I thought women wanted words and honesty?"

Those two qualities are a must in friendship but the kiss of death if you want to be more than a friend. Women like strong men who take action we're looking for men who aren't afraid to go out on a limb to win our affection. All that crap about sensitivity went out in the 90's if you want to know where you stand or how a woman feels about you its imperative that you take decisive action."

"I hate being in limbo, just tell me what I need to do to let her know that I want to be more than friends?"

"It sounds to me like you're ready for the breast test."

"The breast test? What's that?"

"You need to reach out and touch her if you really want to know where you stand and believe me her breasts are the place to start. In those early morning minutes when you're having pillow talk just reach out and gently stroke a boob. If she's not into you she will either slap the crap out of you or quietly move your hand away. If she just lies there and continues the conversation and fails to comment on you touching her in such an intimate manner then you will know that you have struck gold and this woman is potentially yours for the taking."

"I can't do that! She trusts me and I'm afraid that making a grab for her might ruin things."

"I'm not telling you to reach out and grab her stupid, I'm saying that when the moment is right, while you're face to face looking into each other's eyes gently let your hand drift into boob zone."

"Maybe I should just kiss her."

"At this point attempting a kiss is far more risky. The breast test gives you an out, you can always pretend that you didn't mean to cop a feel but when you lean in for a kiss you put yourself completely out there without a place to retreat if she's not feeling you."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you didn't you're a man. I'm guessing that she's totally into you because she keeps letting you spend the night. Its possible that she is just as confused as you are and waiting for you to make a move."

"Do you really think that feeling her up is the best move to make?"

"Right now it's your only option."

"Thanks Trista."

"Don't mention it. And Ted?"

"Yes?"

"If you pass the breast test you need to start taking her out on real dates, you know, dinner, movies etc."

"I don't want to think that far ahead. For now, let's just concentrate on getting me out of the friend zone."

After his conversation with Trista Ted formulated a plan. He was expected to attend a fundraiser the next night so he decided to ask Beatriz to accompany him. At the end of the night Ted was more confident than ever, having her on his arm brought out a side of him that he didn't know existed. She was the perfect companion, beautiful and charming he knew that he was the envy of every man in the room and it felt good not being the butt of everyone's jokes for a change, there had even been some buzz that he might finally be taken seriously and that he was being considered for the recently vacated position as head of the physics department. When they got into the cab to go home he immediately gave the driver his address, they had spent the week at her apartment and tonight he had something special planned for her at his place.

"I hope you don't mind taking a detour to my apartment; I have a little surprise for you."

"A surprise? Really? Tell me is it bigger than a breadbox?"

He smiled and took her hand.

"I can't thank you enough for coming with me tonight; I know how boring these things can be."

"Nonsense, I had a great time I thought the college professor crowd would be boring but I was wrong… they were super boring."

He laughed at her comment and joined in the fun.

"Yeah, some of those guys have been dead for years it's about time we buried them."

"Your friend Trista was nice. She seems really young to be a department head everyone else was at least 200."

"Unfortunately being ancient is a pre-requisite for holding that position. Trista is an exception she's a brilliant engineer the university would have been foolish not to make her a department head. I really am sorry you had to endure that."

"Oh Ted, I was kidding I had a great time and met some interesting people. But I wish you hadn't left me alone with that weird old guy."

"You mean professor McCreepy? He's head over hills in lust with you."

"He talked to my chest all night I felt like I was back in middle school."

"Well I really can't blame him for that you do have an impressive set."

She leaned in close to him and whispered softly in his ear.

"Watch what you say Mr. I still have enough flame left to burn off essential parts."

He smiled and turned his head to face her and found her inches from his lips he thought about going in for a kiss but he noticed that a strand of her hair had fallen over her eye, he gently lifted it from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I meant it as a compliment." He whispered taking his hand and gently caressing her face.

Beatriz was completely blindsided by her feelings. She felt butterflies churning in her stomach. This was a side of Ted she had never seen he was confident and sensual not at all like the Ted from the past. Now she knew what it felt like to be on the other end of flirty advances. She had always been the one flirting with him, catching him off guard and making him blush. This time the situation was reversed and Beatriz decided that she liked being on the receiving end of his attention.

When the taxi stopped in front of his building Ted paid the fare, took her hand and led her upstairs. To her surprise he didn't stop on his floor, he went up four more flights of steps to the roof of the building. When they arrived what she saw took her breath away there were lights everywhere and a table with a bottle of champagne on ice and soft music playing.

"You, did all of this?"

"With a little help."

"It's beautiful."

He opened the bottle of champagne and poured drinks for the two of them.

"I want to propose a toast."

"To what?"

"Possibilities."

After taking a sip he led her to the makeshift dance floor. Smiling tentatively as he brought his hands to her waist and when she looked up at him he almost gasped when he saw how beautiful she was in this light. She rested her head on his shoulder and welcomed the embrace he pressed his body closer to hers and together they swayed to the music. Tonight she didn't want to think about the past or her dismal future. Tonight she decided to live in the moment with this man whom she had always cared a great deal for. She thought to herself, what a pity it is that their lives had to end in order to get to this place. Because they were so different, she wondered if being together like this as Fire and Beetle had ever been possible. None of that mattered now she vowed to enjoy the night and the feeling of being in the arms of this Ted Kord.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four The Breast Test

In the morning Ted lay awake in his bed with Beatriz by his side. This had become their routine it was the eighth night they had shared a bed. Last night had gone exceptionally well the fundraiser wasn't a disaster and his romantic rooftop surprise had been a hit. They danced together under the stars, drank champagne and talked until the sun came up. It was almost perfect, he felt closer to her than ever but Ted and Beatriz had failed to share a romantic kiss. He had come close so many times but something kept holding him back. Trista's warning about not having any retreat if the kiss was refused kept playing in his mind. When Beatriz opened her eyes and smiled at him he decided that it was time to test his friends' theory and see if he was more than just a friend.

"I had a great time last night."

Beatriz was lying on her back and she reached out to rest her hand on his cheek.

"So did I." she replied.

At first Ted had his hand on her waist but he slowly began to move it higher.

"You enjoyed the surprise?"

"It was sweet, it felt good to forget everything and just enjoy the-the night."

By now his hand had reached the softness of her breast and to his surprise she didn't protest his boldness actually excited her. He never broke eye contact with her and continued the conversation.

"I wanted to do something special for you because I knew that a university fundraiser would be a boring first date."

He started openly stroking her breast making it harder for her to concentrate.

"I-I wasn't bored." She muttered breathing heavily.

"Neither was I."

Ted had forgotten what Trista had told him he was so aroused that he gently lowered the strap on her top and completely exposed her breast so that he could explore it more fully. He repositioned himself to gain full access and boldly leaned into her and ran his tongue across her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Beatriz arched her back and quietly moaned. When he began to flick her nipple ever so lightly she involuntarily moaned even louder and he finally moved in and claimed her lips. He wanted to explore her lips slowly but she was so aroused by his touch she dug her nails into his thick brown hair and offered him her tongue. Their first kiss was raw and passionate eight nights of being so close but never acting on their attraction had taken its toll. Neither of them could remember the last time they had physical contact with the opposite sex the long drought had left them both too thirsty to think so their primal urges took control. He continued to kiss her as he grabbed her wrists to pin her to the bed leaving her trapped beneath him, his kisses became more and more demanding and she had no choice but to yield in the face of his intensity. Beatriz found herself overwhelmed by his dominance she instinctively started to give in and let go allowing him to completely take control. The spell was broken when his cell phone began to ring. He paused momentarily allowing her to regain her senses and planted a series of kisses to the base of her throat. Leaving her more disoriented than ever.

"Your phone-." She muttered.

He didn't respond, Ted was so wrapped up in his desire that he continued his assault on her throat and ignored her as well as his phone.

In the end the persistent ringing was too distracting he reluctantly released her and rolled over to answer it. She couldn't hear what the caller said but before she could move away from him he returned to his position on top of her and hung up the phone smiling at her before planting a soft kiss on her lips and resting his face in the base of her neck.

"Who was it?" She panted.

He groaned and kissed her neck lightly before rising to a position that once again left them face-to-face.

"Someone with incredibly bad timing."

"Who?"

"The department of homeland security, they've stumbled across some alien technology and they want me to go to Washington to figure out how it works."

"You have to go?"

Before he answered her he thought about how the timing for this couldn't possibly be worse. He had finally made some headway and had the proof he needed that she was as attracted to him as he was to her. Rising from the bed he thought about what would have happened between them if the call had come an hour later.

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is leave you right now."

"Maybe it's for the best, I don't think that either of us wants to do something we might regret later."

"Regret? What do you mean by that?"

"This is kind of sudden don't you think?"

"Sudden? We've been sleeping together for a week, what just happened, what was _about_ to happen between is perfectly natural."

"I didn't mean to imply that we were making a mistake its just that being together like that, it's not a casual thing for me."

"It's not casual for me either. I care about you; surely you know that by now."

"I know you care about me but you don't remember our past."

"I thought we had moved past this Bea, I'm not the Blue Beetle; I'm just a regular guy who wants nothing more than to be with you, to get to know you better. This isn't going to work if you can't let go of the idea that I'm someone else!"

"Let it go? How can I? You must think I'm not crazy!"

"I never said that you're crazy, don't put words in my mouth. I just thought you had accepted that I'm not who you thought I was."

"I've been hoping that your memory would come back."

"There's nothing for me to remember, you're talking as if I have amnesia, and I don't! Just because I have a few blank spots-"

"A few blank spots? Ted? You were shot! We buried you!"

"This isn't healthy, it wasn't me, you have to accept that. I may remind you of him but I'm not that guy."

"This isn't getting us anywhere."

"I agree with you on that. I'm a scientist, I deal in facts and the fact is I have no doubts about who I am and where I've been. I'm so sorry for your loss but I can't replace this man you knew by pretending to be him."

" I never asked you to."

"Not in so many words but its there, he's always here standing between us."

"Maybe time apart would be good for both of us."

"Is that what you want Bea?"

"I-I need time to sort this out."

"Take all the time you need. Duty calls so I'm going away for a couple of days. I hope that while I'm away you reconsider your position and look at what we have for what it is. I like you a lot and I feel myself falling fast and hard for you. I need you to be there when I hit the ground but you've got to lose the expectation that I'm the friend that you lost. "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Without a Kord

Their time apart gave Beatriz too much time to think. In her past life this is what she wanted, to be the object of Beetle's affection but she felt threatened by what she was feeling and the awakening of a physical relationship between them, weakened her defenses.

She had been on her own since she was a homeless street child in Rio. In her past relationships she had been careful to guard her heart. She had almost been in love once or twice but careful not to go over the edge. Beatriz was always in control. Emotional dependence was too much for her she had always kept her lovers away from her heart. It was impossible for her to do that with Ted. Because of their shared past it had been easy for him to strip away most of her barriers. Facing the end of her life she wanted to let him in but she didn't know how. Beatriz knew she was damaged goods and doubted that she could handle this level of intimacy. If only they could refrain from mentioning the make out session maybe they could go back to being friends teetering on the brink of something more but she feared that it was too late. He got under her skin and they had crossed the line. She vowed to revert to keeping things casual and hoped that he would want to do the same.

Days passed and she did not see him or hear from him. She had begun to believe that the fight they had before he left had changed both his heart and his mind for good. She never considered how much she would miss him or how hard it would be to go back to her lonely life. Her pride would not allow her to call him even though she desperately wanted to see him again, to fall asleep in his arms and feel his lips on hers. Her reverie was broken by a light knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw that it was him, causing her stomach to churn with the old familiar butterflies. She opened the door without hesitation and greeted him with a warm hug.

"Hey Bea, I know it's late and I promised you that I would give you all the time and space you needed."

"That's okay Ted, I'm glad you're here; I was going to call you. I have a gig next Saturday night at the Blue Note and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Of course I will Bea I should be back by next Friday, Saturday morning at the latest."

"Back? You're going away again? For a whole week?"

"Yeah, well I'm going back to DC I've been asked to testify before congress on the merits and dangers of nuclear fusion."

"Oh that's great! I've got some leftovers I can heat up for you if you're hungry. I know it's been a couple of days but I feel like I haven't seen you in months we need to catch up."

"Bea-"

"So what, we had a fight it's not a big deal! I forgive you!"

"Bea-"

"I mean really, its water under the bridge, that wasn't the first fight we've had and I'm sure it won't be the last. What's a few harsh words between friends?"

"Beatriz! Look at me! I came here to tell you that I can't do this anymore! I know you're in a bad place right now, you lost your powers, and you lost your health and your friends. I know you're hurt and I really wanted to make up for your losses, I've done everything I can to get you to see that! But Beatriz, I'm not him; I can't be him no matter how much you want me to be. Your friend is dead and I'm sorry for your loss but its time for you to move on."

"What exactly are you trying to say Ted?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I care about you, I really do. And I would love to stay here with you tonight and every night after. You brought me back to life! Before I met you, my position, my research was all I had. I had given up on everything, I had stopped living. But being with you, spending almost every night in your arms was the best time I have ever had. I kept holding on and wishing, praying that you would see what we have that you would see **me** and stop trying to regain your old life and your friends. I know now that it was all just wishful thinking on my part. You're not interested in me you never were, you want the Ted you knew to come back to you. I don't get the hold he has over you? Why can't you let that guy go? Was he your lover?"

"No, I told you before, Ted and I were just friends."

"Well that's the root of our problem, I don't want to be just friends, I've been patiently waiting for you to see that you and I could be so much more than that.

After what happened between us before I left I was beginning to think that you felt the same way but now that I have had time to think, it's clear to me that your past is holding you back-"

"You're my friend Ted and I care about you."

"I know you do but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you feel nothing for me except friendship?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared."

"So am I."

"No, you don't understand everyone I love leaves me."

"So your solution is to make sure you never love anybody?"

He waited for her reply but Beatriz did not respond.

"I have to go, if you need me you can call me anytime."

"So that's it? You're walking out on me?"

"You leave me no choice."

"What do you want from me Ted?"

"I want you to open your eyes; and your heart, let your guard down and jump off this bridge with me Bea! I don't know what's going to happen I can't promise you that I can make you happy and fill the void that you have after suffering so many losses. But I can without any reservation tell you this, in the short time I have known you; I have felt more for you than I have for any woman I've ever met. I can't explain it, anymore than I can force myself to believe that I'm the man you knew but I can tell you that I am here now standing before you the boring little nerd that I am with my heart completely open and I would move heaven and earth to get you to forget your past, come inside and let me show you what it's like to be with someone who will never leave you."

Beatriz was moved. She wanted to let the tears fall and rush into the safety of his arms and she wasn't sure if it was stubbornness or fear that held her but she

didn't say a word, she could only watch as he quietly turned away from her and made his way to the door. It only took seconds for her to come to her senses. After the door slammed shut she realized that her last chance for happily ever after had just walked out the door. She didn't know exactly what propelled her to make a move but when the reality of his words finally set in she took action.

Wearing only a t-shirt she rushed out the door after him hoping to reach him in time. By the time she made it to the street the taxi was already pulling away. She stood alone in the rain calling his name hoping that by some miracle he would hear her. The taxi stopped. Ted got out without his umbrella and began to run to her. She took off in his direction determined to meet him halfway. When they met he stopped running and she stood still, there was a brief moment standing in the rain that they both just stood and looked at each other. She took a bold step and rushed to him planting a passionate kiss on his lips he returned her passion and after a few moments of closeness she pulled away.

"I'm ready to jump off of that bridge!" She cried.

He smiled at her and kissed her once again.

"You do realize we're bungee jumping without a cord?"

"To hell with a cord unless you're talking about Ted Kord cause I would go anywhere with him."

They shared a laugh and after paying the driver Ted scooped Beatriz into his arms and carried her half a block to her apartment. Once inside she wordlessly stripped him of his soaking wet coat and dashed to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. When she returned the sight of Ted standing in the middle of her apartment wearing a damp t-shirt and Spiderman boxers caused her to start giggling.

"What? A man can't be sexy wearing superhero underwear?" He joked.

His comment caused her to burst into uncontrollable laughter. Ted was amused as well and after using one of the towels to dry his hair he pulled her close to him and was pleasantly greeted by her smiling face and intermittent giggles.

"I wasn't expecting this so I'm not properly dressed for the occasion."

Her laughter was replaced by a warm smile.

"I wasn't expecting this either but I couldn't afford to let you walk out of my life. I need you to be patient with me Ted, I want to change I want to spend what's left of my life happily living in the moment. I know now that who you were doesn't matter I want to enjoy the man that you are right now."

"Are you sure about this? Can you let the past go and move on with me? I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find that you changed your-. "

"I've made up my mind, the Ted I knew is gone I've accepted that."

She kissed him softly and slid his shirt over his head when she reached for his shorts he grabbed her hands and pinned her arms behind her back intensifying the kiss. He released her hands and stripped her of the wet shirt that had clung to her body, leading her towards the futon before turning on the lights. She attempted to cover herself with her arms. Her modesty amused him.

"I didn't expect you to be the shy type."

"When I'm dancing it's different-."

"You don't have to explain." He whispered moving behind her. He lowered her arms and slid his hands around her waist. Enjoying the softness of her skin he cupped her breasts in his hands and smiled. "They're real." He stated.

"Of course they are."

He was gently pinching her nipples and massaging her breasts. Beatriz was lost, completely at his mercy. It had been so long since she had been with a man and Ted was pushing all of her buttons. She had never imagined that he would be such a skilled demanding lover.

"Beatriz, do you want me to stop?" She was so aroused that she didn't realize he was talking to her.

She felt his hot breath on her ear and shivered.

Beatriz? While whispering in her ear he slipped his hand into her panties pushing her closer to the edge.

It was no accident that he had lead her to this part of the room, they were standing in front of a large mirror and he was thoroughly enjoying watching her respond to him. He could tell that she was getting close her slickness allowed his fingers slip farther into her and he began a steady rhythm causing her to lose her balance. He supported her body and began to stroke her with more intensity.

"Beatriz, open your eyes."

She felt dizzy but followed his command and slowly opened them.

"You like this don't you? Does it feel good?"

She didn't answer so he stopped his mechanizations causing her to squirm and try to find relief on her own.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

By now she was completely at his mercy.

"Yes, yes she panted."

"Then let me hear you say it. Tell me that you like it, that you want me to keep touching you this way."

He was teasing her now using his fingers to take possession of her body. His words increased her excitement. She had lost the ability to reason; at this point she would have done or said anything to keep his hands on her body.

"It feels so good Ted! Please, please don't stop!" She pleaded.

"You're mine now." He whispered.

"Yes, oh yes." She closed her eyes again letting the pleasure consume her.

"Open your eyes! I want you to watch. I want you to see what I'm doing to you."

When she opened them, seeing herself naked and raw, watching while he took her pushed her completely over the edge causing her to fall into a seemingly endless wave of pleasure.

"Ted! Oh, oh Ted"…

In the wee hours of the morning they lay in bed together in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. She knew that he was awake and pulled herself into position to face him.

"Ted, why did you stop?"

"Because I know you're not ready."

"Not ready for what?"

"Sex, believe it or not I was listening when you said that everything was happening too fast. So I decided to put the brakes on. I want to make-love to you but I it doesn't take a genius to know that it's too soon."

"I wasn't thinking about any of that, I was so far gone you could have done whatever you wanted."

"I sort of got that impression. But I want more than just your body; a body without a heart is a sad and empty thing."

"So you want my heart?"

"You seem surprised."

"I am, honestly Ted what do you know about me?"

"Plenty, I know you like lemons with salt on them, fried baloney sandwiches, cold beer and cheap champagne. You're an incredible cook and a great dancer. You hate movies that you've seen before, you hate horizontal stripes, Ryan Seacrest and someone named Guy Gardener. "

"I'm impressed. What else do you know?"

"That you were a member of the justice league, and that you are a very courageous woman who lost too many friends in a short period of time."

"Losing them was hard but I knew the risks going into the profession I'm lucky to be alive. Knowing what I could lose was irrelevant I wanted to help people."

"Why did you leave Brazil?"

"Opportunity knocked. I don't exactly miss Rio; I have a lot of bad memories of that place. My father was a criminal and my mother died right after I was born so when he finally got busted and went to jail I went straight to a foster home. Unfortunately the man of the house wasn't looking for another daughter he wanted a young playmate so I got out of there and struck out on my own."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen. I lived on the streets getting by the best that I could until a modeling agency picked me up, after that I started singing you know the rest of the story."

"That explains a lot about why you keep your guard up. You've been on your own

since you were a kid so I get how hard it must be for you to let someone in."

"I did what I had to do in order to survive."

"I'm glad that you're stuck in survival mode we're going to need that strength to fight this illness. But remember, you're not on your own anymore so it's okay to take a break every once in a while and let someone carry you. You hide it well but I know that you don't want me or anyone else to see the other Beatriz, your vulnerable side, you're afraid that if you let a man see the depths of your need then you may find yourself dependent on that guy."

"I let you see, running after you last night was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"It was a small step but a big leap for you. I know that and I appreciate that you're willing to see where this thing takes us. It doesn't take a genius or and armchair shrink to notice that starting a relationship is a big step for you."

"True, but I know you're worth the risk that's why I gave in last night I thought that was what you wanted."

"You're not having regrets are you?"

"No, not at all I'm just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Well, it's not that I didn't enjoy what you did but I don't understand why you made me say those things."

"The words were about surrender. It's about getting you to let go. I'm no saint, make no mistake about it I want to have sex with you hopefully sometime before I die of old age."

His response made her laugh and blush at the same time.

"By the way that was smooth the way you changed the subject but you failed to fully explain why you didn't complete the task and go all the way with me."

"You're a beautiful sexy woman Beatriz, and I've got a feeling that I haven't been laid since the Clinton administration so believe me, it wasn't easy for me to restrain myself. Having a physical relationship with you is important to me but it has to be in the context of a real relationship. I stopped because I need to prove to you that I'm different."

"You don't have to prove it, I already know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Till Death Do Us Part

The very next day Ted received a call from Mercy General, Beatriz had been admitted into the hospital once again, this time with a temperature of 330 degrees, it was higher than it had ever been before alerting Dr. Bailey that her patient's time was running out and the Hyphidium was beginning to fail to regulate her.

Upon releasing Beatriz she warned Ted that the next time her body temperature spiked it would be in the 400's and result in organ failure followed by death. Ted had been making calls to every doctor and research scientist he knew whose specialty was meta-humanolgy each one who had reviewed her case agreed with Dr. Bailey that there was no hope. Star labs offered to accept her as a patient and try to find a cure through research but once again her lack of health insurance caused them to rescind their offer.

She was weak. Ted had been staying with her as much as he could and after a few weeks he hired a nurse to look after her while he taught at classes at the university.

Ted was at the end of his rope; he had already depleted most of the funds his father had given him. And he was desperately searching for ways to keep her alive. While he was sitting at his desk he saw an ad for wedding gowns that is when his idea first hit him. He had good health insurance, if Beatriz was his wife she would be covered and maybe Star Labs could find a way to treat her or at least keep her alive long enough to find a cure. Before taking his idea to Beatriz once again turned to Trista Randall for advice.

"Have you lost your mind? You barely know this woman!"

"It's been a few months Trista its not like I met her last week."

"It may as well have been! I understand your desperation; I've seen how happy you've been since you met her! But marriage?"

"It's the only way to save her. No one will treat her without insurance and I just can't stand by and do nothing, I can't let her die! I know it sounds crazy but there's something about this woman."

"Are you sure it's not her cup size? I know a 34DD can make a man do crazy things but marriage? Do you know what you're getting yourself in for?"

"No, I don't have a clue. All I know for sure is I'm not ready to say goodbye. Anyway, if things were normal I think at some point I would have asked her to marry me but this situation has forced my hand. At least this way I can help her and hold onto some of my savings but if I don't take drastic action right now Beatriz will die and I'm not prepared to live with that."

"You amaze me Ted, I always knew that you were a good man but to marry a woman you barely know just to keep her alive? It's beyond heroic. I support you in this decision but I have to ask, do you love her?"

"I'm not sure but I think I do, I know I don't want to live in a world without her and it's impossible for me to think about my future without having her in it."

"Does she know about any of this?"

"I haven't told her about my feelings or this plan yet. Just pray that she accepts it and be there for me if she doesn't."

"Of course I will but I have a hunch that she feels the same way about you, and I've been right about everything else so far."

"Thanks Trista. You're the best friend I've ever had."

By the time Ted was ready to tell Beatriz she was already on life support. He sat with her for a few hours trying to keep hope alive praying she would wake up so he could tell her about his plan. During one of her rare moments when she was conscious she looked over at him and felt comforted by his presence, he smiled and grabbed her hand summoning the courage to say what he needed to.

"Hey, Bea, you know there are better ways to get my attention than dying; a see-thru mini-dress would have been fine."

She recognized him instantly and took comfort in knowing that she would not face death alone.

"Well Ted I wasn't sure my see-thru dress would work, it doesn't have a leather collar or a whip and since I know you're into S and M-."

"I'm not into S and M it's Dom and Sub, honestly Bea if you're goanna be my girl you need to get my fetishes right."

She laughed, it was a small chuckle but enough to make Ted feel good for bringing humor into the dark situation.

"I have an idea, a plan I need to bounce off of you."

"You with a plan? Should I be frightened?"

"Of course you should but that's neither here nor there. It's something I need you to agree to so I can keep my promise."

"The one about keeping me alive? I'm listening."

"Beatriz, STAR labs is willing to take you in as a patient and a research subject if you have health insurance."

"How many times have I heard that?"

"Too many. But listen, I have a solution; if you agree to marry me then I can cover you under my plan."

"Cover me?"

"Yes, I have pretty good health insurance, there's no clause against pre-existing conditions, if you marry me then you will be covered and maybe the scientists at star can find a cure."

"So what's the catch?"

"There's no catch just sign on the dotted line and I will have the hospital Chaplin in here to marry us."

"You're willing to go so far as to marry me just to keep me alive?"

"Hey, a promise is a promise and a man's word is his bond."

"Oh Ted, it's so sweet of you to offer but I can't let you do that."

"We're out of options Bea. Every time I think I've turned up a lead your lack of insurance holds me back. I've already arranged everything all you have to do is say yes."

"Marriage Ted? I can't marry you not under these circumstances."

"I know it's sudden and this probably isn't the way you imagined your wedding day would be or who your groom would be but you're dying and this is the only way I can think of to save you."

"It's out of the question, I can't let you make this sacrifice."

"I have to be honest with you, marrying you isn't exactly a big sacrifice for me besides, judging from the way things have been going between us I think we would have ended up here someday your illness made it happen sooner rather than later."

For a moment she fantasized about what her life would have been like if she could have lived long enough to be his wife. In the past few weeks she realized that she loved him, that a part of her had always loved him. If only things were different, she mused. How ironic that now in the final hours of her life her dream would finally be fulfilled but she knew that in spite of his valiant efforts death would soon claim her and the dream of a life with a husband and family would never come to fruition. Still she could not bring herself to say no to him. Refusing his offer would only increase his pain, Ted had always been a man of his word and if she didn't allow him to do everything in his power to keep her alive refusing his proposal would only add to his grief.

"I can't believe that you care so much about me that you would go this far."

"Don't you know by now that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you?"

"This marriage, would it be in name only?"

"In the beginning, but who knows what could happen down the road? You don't have to live with me or anything but I do want us to keep seeing each other. "

"It sounds like you thought of everything."

"I did my best, I've got the paperwork right here, I just need to call the Chaplin and we're set."

Beatriz nodded and gave Ted a weak smile before drifting off to sleep. When she regained consciousness she vaguely remembered the ceremony, saying I do and Ted slipping a ring on her finger. Her surroundings were unfamiliar it was clear that she was no longer at Mercy General. She saw a young girl in a lab jacket gazing at a large monitor near her bed. The girl heard her stir and came closer to greet her.

"Mrs. Kord, you're finally awake. I'm Dr. Anna Wayne, your attending physician."

"You're a doctor?"

"One of the best, don't let my age fool you. If you'll excuse me I need to notify your husband that you're awake."

Dr. Wayne picked up the phone and within minutes Ted rushed into the room anxious but happy. He glanced at Beatriz and looked at Dr. Wayne with a hopeful smile.

"It worked?" he asked.

"Of course it did, I can't believe you had any doubt. "Dr. Wayne retorted.

Ted was so elated that he gave Dr. Wayne a hug. Beatriz was thoroughly confused.

"Ted, where am I? What's going on here?"

Before he gave her an explanation he leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. We're at Star labs and this is my friend Dr. Anna Wayne, she's real genius, once I found her I knew that if anyone could find a cure-"

"Ted, you're giving me way too much credit it was your hypothalamus implant that provided the breakthrough."

"Yes, but you're the one who connected the dots and performed the surgery."

"Surgery? After you two finish congratulating each other do you think you can fill me in on what happened?"

Dr. Wayne spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kord, you were misdiagnosed the treatment plan Dr. Bailey outlined for you kept you alive but did nothing to cure you of the disease. You see, your hypothalamus had ceased to function properly because of the years you overrode it by bursting into flames. "

"My what?" She asked.

"Your hypothalamus. Ted answered. It's your brain's inner thermostat; you can compare it to that little box on the wall that controls the heat in your house. The hypothalamus knows what temperature your body should be. If your body is too hot, the hypothalamus tells it to sweat. If you're too cold, the hypothalamus gets you shivering. Both shivering and sweating are attempts to get your body's temperature back where it needs to be. When you use your powers your body temperature goes into a range that is too high for your hypothalamus to control. It has almost completely lost its ability to regulate you. I used nano-technology to create a tiny device that we implanted into your brain to regulate your temperature."

"My brain? Ted? You put something in my brain?"

"The device is microscopic and Anna is such a brilliant surgeon you barely have a scar."

"So far the treatment has been enormously successful. At this point we need to keep our fingers crossed and monitor your temperature. Beatriz, it is imperative that you refrain from using your powers because the flames could destroy the device and you could get worse then we will be back at square one."

"Don't worry Dr. Wayne, I've put my superhero phase to rest its time to let someone else carry the torch, no pun intended. There's no way I would risk going back to being as sick as I was. "

"Its good to hear that. I have significantly lowered your doses of Hyphidium in a few weeks you won't need to take it at all."

"That's great news!"

"Well now that you're awake and you've been briefed I'm going to spend some time visiting my brother. You have my number; don't hesitate to page me if there's a change in her condition. It was nice meeting you Beatriz hopefully when I see you again it will be under better circumstances."

"I cant' thank you enough if there is anything I can ever do for you Dr. Wayne just let me know."

"Ted told me what a great cook you are the next time I'm in New York I would love a home cooked meal."

"You've got it."

Ted gave Anna a warm embrace and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks for coming here and taking this case."

"It's the least I can do; take good care of her and yourself too."

After Dr. Wayne left Beatriz embraced Ted.

"Is really it over?"

"You're out of the woods, but you need to take it easy, I wouldn't sign up for any marathons if I were you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Fire and Ice

Beatriz sent Ted off to work with a delicious breakfast. It had been a rough night for him she felt him tossing and turning and wondered what was weighing so heavily on his mind that it cost him a good night's sleep. Settling on her futon with a fresh cup of coffee she decided to turn on the local news. Before the anchor could finish the top story she heard a soft knock on the door and smiled she made a trek across the room assuming it was Ted and she began looking around the apartment to see what he had forgotten.

"Honestly Ted, when are you going to start using your key," she muttered to herself as she opened the door. At first she thought she was hallucinating until a small woman embraced her.

"Beatriz! I can't believe I finally found you!"

"Tora"? She hesitated at first her mind would not allow her to believe that she was standing in her apartment sharing an embrace with her best friend.

"Yes it's me! I'm here Bea! I'm alive!" She cried not wanting to let go.

"But how? We were OA and you disappeared into that vortex! That was almost a year ago! Tora I thought you were dead!"

"I didn't die. I was sent to another dimension and Guy brought me back!"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"I was living on OA with Guy I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm so happy to see you! I would have come sooner but I knew you wouldn't approve. I have missed you so much; can't we just forget the past and move on?"

"This is incredible! I need to sit down Tora, I just can't believe it, you're here and you're okay! That's the only thing that matters!"

"I went to the JLA and they told me you had quit the league months ago they didn't know where you were Bea, it has been difficult to find you! So you quit the justice league again? I'm dying to hear about this."

"I didn't have a choice Tora. Like I said, none of that matters now, the important thing is that you're here, alive and well."

As Tora entered the small apartment and seated herself on the well worn futon Beatriz thought about the harsh words that were exchanged between them shortly before Tora's disappearance. As usual they had a huge fight over Guy Gardener they had never seen eye to eye on that subject and she had harbored deep regrets about the things she said to her friend in the heat of the moment. Her heart was filled with joy because they were both blessed with a second chance to make things right between them.

"Beatriz, I can't tell you how sorry I am-"

"No Tora, don't apologize, I'm the one who owes you an apology, it was so wrong of me to judge you, after losing you again I realized that you're an adult and your relationship is none of my business."

"You have no reason to be sorry, I am lucky that I have a friend who cares so much about me, let's just forget about it, I don't want to talk about the past, I want to know how you are Fire, what have you been doing since you left the league? More importantly _why_ did you leave the league?"

"I was very sick Tora; it's a long story."

"Sick? Are you okay now?"

"I'm better. But I'm not completely out of the woo-"

Before she could finish her sentence there was a loud explosion a few blocks away. Ice instantly sprung into action rushing out of the apartment and onto the street to see what had caused the commotion with Beatriz following closely behind. Guy was in the air fighting a large creature that was bent on the destruction of the city. It had already torched every building in its wake and Guy was determined to stop it before it could do more damage. Sliding up a bridge she built from ice Tora joined Guy in his efforts. Guy and Ice did not see the second creature approaching from the opposite direction. The pair had their hands full with the one they were battling. The second creature was just a few feet from Fire's building and she thought about all the innocent people who lived there, including the landlord and his wife who were kind enough to overlook the many months when she didn't have enough money to pay her rent. Fully aware of the danger but unwilling to be a witness to the loss of more innocent lives Fire used her power to fly high above it and torch it before it could burn her building to the ground. During her battle she managed to buy enough time for the occupants to vacate the premises. After she saw that the people were safe she used all of her energy to blast the creature out of existence. By now a small crowd had gathered below to cheer her on. The creature was destroyed and she was out of flame. During her fall from the sky Guy intercepted her and landed safely on the ground. Beatriz knew that using her power probably destroyed the implant and her temperature would once again spike to a very dangerous level. She heard sirens in the distance and as Tora held her during what she thought were the last few seconds of her life she reminisced about her time with Ted and was overcome with sadness at the thought of never seeing her husband again. Drawing a deep breath she spoke what she believed to be her final words to her best friend.

"Tora please tell him th-that I loved him."

"Tell who? Beatriz wake up please wake up! I need you, you can tell him yourself just wake up and tell me you're going to be okay!"

As soon as the paramedics arrived she was rushed to Mercy General for treatment. Nurse Webb was in the ER and recognized her immediately. She knew that they had little time to waste she ordered a colleague to page Dr. Bailey.

"We have to get Mrs. Kord to Cryo stat! She shouted and Beatriz was immediately rolled out of Tora's sight. Tora was so distraught that she hadn't noticed that her friend was no longer referred to as Miss DaCosta. In her anguish she turned to Guy Gardener for comfort.

"Guy, I can't believe this is happening, we only had a few minutes and then-!"

"Calm down babe, Fire is a tough broad, she's been in worse situations than this."

"She told me she was sick Guy, but I had no idea it was this bad, if she doesn't make it I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"We made it to the hospital and she's still breathing let's stay out of the way so these folks can do their jobs. Don't worry Ice, we need to think positive."

His words were of little comfort to her as they sat together in the waiting room. It was the longest hour of Tora's life. When she looked up and saw Dr. Bailey approaching them she braced herself for bad news.

"You're the couple that brought her in aren't you?"

"Yes, how is she, please tell me that she's going to be all right?"

"Your friend is resting now; the staff is attempting to notify her husband."

"Husband? She's married?"

"Mr. Kord is on his way, you can see her now if you would like. We took her out of Cryo about a half hour ago she should be conscious by now. If you will excuse me I have other patients."

Doctor Bailey walked away. Tora and Guy stood in the waiting room trying to absorb the shock.

"Did you hear what the doc said? Uttered Guy. Fire is married. I can't believe it and to a man with the same last name as-"

"Ted? I thought you told me that he was dead that Max had murdered him."

"He did. We can't jump to conclusions here, I'm sure there are lots of guys with that last name."

Tora shook her head in disbelief.

"It's too much of a coincidence Guy, it has to be Ted."

"That's impossible, Max blew his brains out!"

She was no longer listening to Guy she watched as Ted Kord strolled into the emergency room and made a beeline for the corridor leading to Fire's room leaving both of them completely dumbfounded and speechless.

When Ted reached her room he braced himself for the shock of once again seeing her at death's door. Beatriz was a mess. He thought about how she looked the last time he saw her how she felt in his arms earlier that morning. They were closer than ever, she seemed happy and content he wondered what would possess her to use her powers and jeopardize her life and everything they had built together. Devastated he rushed to her side and took her hand.

"How could you do this? He whispered. Did you give any thought as to how this would affect you? Powering up to save those people almost cost you your life."

"I'm sorry Ted but I just couldn't stand there and let them die."

He was angry with her for risking her life but he understood why she had done it. Part of him knew that if he had been in the same situation he would have done the same thing.

"Lucky for us you're goanna be okay the implant stopped your temperature from going over 200 degrees. But I'm not sure how much of it was destroyed or what long-term effects this will have on your health. You have to promise me that you won't do this again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

She held onto his hand and was grateful that he had let go of his anger. He was here, she was going to be all right and her best friend had come back to her. Once again she drifted off to sleep and all was right in her world. Ted watched her for a while before deciding to contact Dr. Wayne and notifying the staff at Star labs about her condition. While he was gone, Ice slipped into Fire's room to find her weak but awake.

"You're married? I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"We only had a few minutes to talk."

"Don't you think that the fact that you got married while I was gone was important?"

"I would have sent you an invitation but the postal service doesn't deliver mail to OA."

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm Fire, I'm your best friend and after everything we've been through together I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you but there wasn't time."

"Beetle is alive! Our Beetle is alive! That's the first thing you should have said! Guy and I would have liked to have known that! He's our friend too didn't you think we would care?"

"Of course I knew you would care, give me some credit! I had to get over the shock of seeing you first."

"Where is Booster? Does he know?"

"I don't know where he is and frankly I don't care."

"What's happened to you? How can you be so cold?"

"If you knew what I've been through these past few months you would understand."

Tora hadn't given much thought to what kind of life Beatriz had been living since they parted and she began to feel guilty for staying away for so long.

"I'm sorry Bea, you're right I have no idea how hard this has been for you. It was so strange, we saw Ted and he walked right by us, it was like seeing a ghost. How is this possible? Guy told me that he had been murdered."

"He doesn't remember the past. He has no memory of any of us or his life as the Blue Beetle. I don't know how or why he's alive he told me that he was in a coma after a car accident, that's all I know."

"How is it that you came to be married to him?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time."

"He saved my life Tora. If we hadn't met I wouldn't be here talking to you today. My illness, it was terminal I was broke and I had to survive. Look, I'm tiered can't we can talk about this some other time?"

Ted entered the room and saw a strange woman standing next to his wife's bed, he could see that she was in distress and demanded an explanation.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my wife's room?"

"It's okay Ted, this is my friend Tora she just came here to see if I'm okay."

Ice didn't know what to say her longtime friend. Ted Kord AKA the Blue Beetle was standing a few feet away from her looking past her like she was a total stranger. Recalling what Beatriz had told her about his loss of memory Tora refrained for rushing across the room to embrace him.

"Well miss, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave you're obviously upsetting my wife and she needs to rest."

Words formed in her mind but they never left her mouth. Seeing Ted and realizing that he didn't recognize her broke her heart.

"Ted, I know you don't remember me but I am pleased to see that you are alive."

He frowned when saw that she was yet another person who thought that he was someone else. This was an awkward moment for the three of them no one knew what to say.

"Look Tora is it? I hate to be the bad guy here but I have to insist that you leave. Beatriz can't have any visitors right now."

Tora looked over at her friend who had quietly drifted off to sleep she wanted to insist on staying with her but came to the conclusion that for now, leaving was the best option. She left the room but waited outside for Ted to emerge. As soon as he left his wife's room Tora approached him.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there I didn't mean to upset her."

"Well you did! You've got a hell of a lot of nerve to come here! It's your fault that she is in this condition!"

"I didn't know that those things we're following me there's no way I would endanger her, you may not remember but Beatriz is like a sister to me!"

"If you really care about her then you and your friend should leave her alone! It took a lot of hard work and long hours to get her where she is right now and I'll be damned if I let you people destroy her!"

"Where do you get off talking to me as if I'm some stranger Beatriz is my best friend and I have a right to be here!"

"Best friend huh? Well where were you when she was dancing in strip clubs to buy medicine just to keep her alive?"

"I-I didn't know-"

"Well you know now! When I met her she was alone all of you had deserted her and now that she doing better you want to stroll into her life and bark orders? I've been taking are of your "best friend" for months trying to keep her alive and help her get over the pain of losing everyone she cared about. She was doing just fine until you popped up on the scene so I'm not letting you or your costumed freak friends anywhere near her!"

Tora didn't know what to say. This man had Ted's face and demeanor but the Ted Kord she knew would never speak to her this way. What he said about Fire's life hit home and she knew that his harsh words were well deserved. How could she be upset with the man who saved her best friend's life? Tears formed in her eyes when she digested his angry words. Beatriz had been sick and facing death alone while she was enjoying the life she had on OA with Guy. Ted was right, she should have been there for Beatriz but for once she had placed her own happiness above everyone else's. She could have called, dropped by or at least inquired about her. But because Beatriz had so vehemently opposed her relationship with Guy she opted to wait before seeing her again.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry. You were there for her when she needed someone so I have no right to demand a place in her life. I'm here because I love her I can see that you love her too. I'm glad you found each other but please Ted don't shut me out of her life. I can live with you not knowing me or our friendship but please don't ask me to walk away from Beatriz again when I know she needs me."

"If you really care about her then leave her alone! We have a great thing going here the last thing she needs is to be reminded of the past."

Guy overheard part of the discussion and he rose to Tora's defense.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I should rip your head off and piss down your throat!"

"Guy, it's okay, Ted's upset."

"I don't give a frog's fat ass how he feels nobody talk's to my girl like that!"

"Guy Gardener? I can see why Beatriz hates you, you're a complete l moron!"

"Say what you want about me but if you raise your voice to Tora again I'll beat you within an inch of your life."

"I want you and your "girlfriend gone! Neither of you are welcome here!"

In the heat of the argument Ted had his first glimpse of an unfamiliar memory. He saw himself in a boxing ring pummeling this man. At first he dismissed it as wishful thinking until he saw Beatriz at ringside with bright green hair cheering him on. Guy Gardener was still yelling at him but he was in the midst of what felt like an out of body experience. The next memory hit him so hard that he stumbled and clutched his head in agony. He was in a prone position and Beatriz along with the white haired woman he had come to know as Tora were standing over him with concerned looks while a blond man was yelling at Guy. It was then that he blacked out.

When he came to his senses he was laying across the chairs in the waiting room. Tora, now known to him as Ice was shaking him gently and calling his name.

Through the fog, he heard an angry exchange between Tora and Guy.

"Why did you say those things to him Guy?

"That clown deserved it! I had to give that him a piece of my mind for talking to you like that!"

"We need to get him a doctor!"

Ted began to come to awaken.

"I'm okay, there's no need. I'm fine!" He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Bteetle."

"Ice? Ted uttered.

"You heard the man sweet cheeks he want some Ice." Replied Guy.

All of this gave Ted a splitting headache.

Tora frowned at Guy and took another look at Ted. She was alarmed by his paleness and rushed off to find a doctor leaving Ted alone with guy. The full impact of what he was experiencing hit him for the first time he began to wonder if what Beatriz had been telling him was true. He had no idea where these memories were coming from.

Dr. Bailey entered the waiting with Tora and rushed to Ted to take his vital signs.

"Mr. Kord I think you're going to be alright it looks like you have suffered a mild panic attack which is understandable considering how you must be worried about your wife's condition."

Wife? Ted thought to himself before he gathered his thoughts and remembered the last few months of his life. When he looked at Guy and Tora his past finally merged with the present and he had total recall of who he once was. He made a split second decision to protect what he had with Fire and pretended not to know them.

"I-I'm just tiered Dr. Bailey, I'll go home and get some rest."

"That's exactly what I would prescribe. If you have any more symptoms, dizziness or shortness of breath give me a call. You need to take care of yourself. I know you're worried about your wife but you can't help her in this condition."

Ted headed her words and left the hospital before speaking to Guy or Ice he was afraid that in his weakened state he might give them clues or reveal that he now had recovered his memories. Ted needed time to regroup and devise a plan to hold onto his marriage and the life he shared with Beatriz.

Ted was nervous when the day finally came to take Beatriz home from the hospital. He knew that she had lost everything when her home was destroyed. Ted was determined to replace what she had lost.

During the ride home there was an awkward silence between them. Beatriz stared blankly out of the window feeling uncertain about her future. She knew that Ted was still a little angry with her for using hers powers. The hypothalal implant was seriously damaged but still functioning. Ted was less than thrilled by her best friend's return and she hated the way he behaved when Tora and Guy was around. It was obvious that he didn't want Beatriz to have anything to do with her old friends. She was grateful to Ted for all that he had done for her and she wanted to be a good wife to him. But on the other hand, she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on Tora. Beatriz felt torn between her best friend and the man she loved. Finally they arrived and Ted helped her out of the taxi.

When they reached the door after unlocking it Ted surprised her by scooping her off the ground and carrying her inside.

"You didn't think I'd forget to carry you over the threshold did you?"

Beatriz didn't reply, she smiled and kissed him. After she broke the kiss he sat her down and she looked around the apartment astonished that all of the furniture was gone.

"Ted? What happened? Did you get robbed?"

"I doubt anyone would steal my crappy furniture, I got rid of it I thought you would probably like to pick something new."

"I'm speechless. And wow! You had the floors done!"

"I know how much you like hardwood floors."

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Well I want you to feel at home, I didn't want it to seem like you were just moving in with me, I want us to build a home together."

"How did I get so lucky? You're the sweetest man on the planet."

"Hardly, I know I was a real jerk to you back at the hospital."

"You were just worried about me getting sick a again."

After an awkward moment Beatriz made her way towards the bedroom.

"I'm almost afraid to go into the bedroom, you did leave the bed so we would have a place to sleep tonight didn't you?"

Later that evening after enjoying a take-out dinner the couple prepared for bed. Beatriz allowed Ted to shower first while she put away the leftovers and cleaned the kitchen.

After Beatriz had a shower when she emerged from the bathroom Ted was already in bed and appeared to be asleep. She slid in behind him curling her body close to his. As her hand slid around his waist Ted decided that the time had come for the two of them to take their relationship to the next level. They had spent numerous nights in bed together; giving each other pleasure but he never knew what it felt like to truly have her, to be inside her. He turned to face her and when she looked in his eyes the only thing she saw was desire. He began to kiss her slowly and gently at first but soon his gentleness gave way to his repressed hunger. He stopped kissing her, suddenly rose from the bed and turned on the lights. He then he turned to Beatriz and guided her to stand before him. Sitting on the bed he looked up at her and smiled. He stripped her quickly and she allowed him to explore her body with his hands and mouth. Once again he suddenly stopped, leaving Beatriz breathless. He switched places with her and she watched as he removed the remainder of his clothing. She had felt him many times with her hands but this time he guided himself into her mouth…It didn't take long for him to reach his climax as he came he whispered hoarsely, instructing her to swallow every drop. She obeyed him. When he was completely spent he ordered Beatriz to lie down.

"Spread your legs for me."

She did as he asked and he gave her a wicked smile.

"Wider Beatriz I want to see every inch of what you're offering me."

Once again his words and his raunchiness turned her on.

"I haven't touched you yet but I can see that you're on fire."

He was right, she was unbelievably horny, his voice alone was enough to make her hot and the thought of what he had made her do, and the things he might do to her was almost enough to push her over the edge. She closed her eyes and placed her hand between her legs.

"I love looking at you Beatriz, you're so beautiful when you're feeling slutty. Hey, I didn't tell you that you could do that. Move your hand."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and moaned as she slowly moved her hand to her side.

"Ted please."

"Please what?"

She turned her head in embarrassment.

"Don't turn away Beatriz, you know the rules."

Ted decided that it was time to relieve her stress and joined her on the bed spreading her legs even farther apart. He nestled close to her and their eyes met.

"I love you Ted," she whispered. Her words surprised him he realized that she was telling the truth. He knew that he loved her too and didn't know why he couldn't say it; instead he smiled, kissed her again and made a trail of kisses down her body. When his tongue first made contact with her she shivered and shrieked. Ted was an expert at this, he was good at finding her pleasure zones with his hands, he was even better at it using his mouth. He enjoyed how she moaned and cried thrashing and flailing on their bed calling out his name. Ted felt good knowing that he could give her so much pleasure. When he felt like she had enough he planted himself between her legs and began pushing himself inside her. Once inside he paused to relish the warmth and tightness of her.

"Oh, Ted!" she panted. I'm not- we need protection."

"I don't have any condoms." He stated as he began a steady rhythm thrusting slowing in and out of her.

"I-we you have to stop."

"Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't answer. He felt so good her rational side was mute.

"Beatriz." she felt his hot breath in her ear while he whispered her name intensifying her need.

He took her silence for approval and began making-love to her with more intensity. The pleasure was more than she could bear any thought she had about consequences momentarily slipped away.

When it was over they lay together in bed and for a while silence dominated the room.

"Are you okay? He asked.

She answered him by resting her head comfortably on his chest

"I'm better than okay that was a first for me I've never had unprotected sex."

"I'll take care of you and the baby if there is one."

"I know you will."

"You're my wife and I love you, I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to tell you that before."

"Thanks for saying it Ted; I was beginning to have my doubts. I was starting to wonder if you love me."

"Of course I love you. I love you the way peanut butter loves jelly, the way macaroni loves cheese, the way oil companies love president bush-."

"Which one?"

"George W of course."

"That's deep."

"Deep and true. I meant it when I said that I would love, honor and cherish you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I feel the same way about you Ted."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Blue and Gold

Ted and Beatriz settled comfortably into their life as a happily married couple. Ted never told Beatriz that he had recovered the memories of the past. In the back of Ted's mind he knew that at some point the past would come back to haunt him. He didn't expect it to happen so soon.

When Ted arrived at his office he was surprised to find Booster Gold sitting in the reception area near his door. Booster saw him approaching and tried to maintain his composure but he was so excited to see Ted again that he rushed to his best friend gave him a bear hug and hoisted him into the air.

"Ted! I-I can't believe you're here!"

"I know Michael, I'm glad to see you too!"

"Guy told me and I thought he was nuts until I checked with the University. It's like-like a dream come true! Blue and Gold together again!"

"You-uh can let me go now Booster people are starting to stare."

"Yeah, right I'm just so- so well you know happy man! You're alive!"

"Come into my office so we can talk."

"I ran into Guy at the JLA and he told me some crazy story about you having amnesia."

"Booster I did have amnesia that is until Guy and Ice showed up at the hospital."

"They found you at the hospital?"

"Yes and no. I guess Guy didn't tell you everything."

"He told me that you were alive, that's all that matters. Ted I don't want to get all mushy on you but since you died I –I just couldn't seem to pull my life together I felt like someone had ripped my guts out and set them on fire!"

Ted was thrilled to see his best friend but when Booster mentioned fire he became visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about what my "death" put you through."

"I won't lie to you man, it was pure hell. How did you manage to survive?"

"I'm not really sure, I don't remember much, I woke up from a coma and my dad told me there had been an accident."

"It's been almost a year since we buried you I can't believe you've been living in New York all this time."

"When I got my memory back I didn't know how to contact you."

"Why didn't you notify the league they knew how to reach me?"

"I've had a lot on my mind. I've been busy."

"Now that we're a team again it's time you suited up and got back in the game!"

"Booster I think you need to sit down."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that. You're not going to tell me that you have a brain tumor or something."

"You're my best friend and we've always had each other's backs but my super hero days are over."

"You can't mean that!"

Fire and Ice met at a coffee shop in So Ho after sharing an embrace the women ordered coffee and sat down at a private table on the patio.

"You look great Bea! Much better than you did the last time I saw you."

"I feel better Tora, not like I did before but its an improvement. I'm glad to see you; I've missed you so much."

"I miss you too. It's been weeks, I expected you to call me sooner."

"Well you know Ted is having a hard time dealing with my setback."

"Is he still blaming me?"

At first she didn't answer she looked at Tora saw her pain and quickly diverted her gaze.

"He hasn't said a word about you or Guy things are starting to get back to normal between us so I stayed away because I didn't want to risk upsetting him."

"This doesn't sound like you at all since when have you let a man tell you whom you can and cannot see."

"He's not just some man Tora he's my husband and I love him. I wish I could explain it better but its complicated. And believe it or not I really want my marriage to work."

"I'm happy for you Bea, I really am and I'm glad that Ted was there for you when you needed someone."

"He wasn't just there for me Tora he saved my life."

"And I'm grateful for that are you sure that you love him?"

"You know I've had feelings for Ted since we first met. He took care of me even when I was nothing but a stranger to him."

"There's a difference between love and gratitude."

"I know that Tora I love him and I love you too, I don't want to turn my back on either of you so I'm asking you as my best friend, please don't make me choose."

"So you're cutting me out of your life to save your marriage? That doesn't make sense if you two really love each other then there should be room in your life for both of us."

"Just give it time Tora, give me time. Ted is every bit as insecure as he was in the old days. Soon he'll see that being friends with you doesn't mean that I'm turning my back on our life together or our marriage he just needs a little time."

Tora was moved by her impassioned plea. She still carried guilt over not being with Beatriz when she was going through hell. Not wanting to cause her an ounce of pain she reached out and took her hand.

"I'm sorry; I over reacted I'm beginning to sound too much like you when you had a hissy fit over Guy and me. I'm here for you I always will be you know that. Who knows, maybe Ted will get his memory back and all of this will be one big laugh for us all."

"Tora I'm not sure I want him to remember, I'm afraid that if he does he'll start seeing me as a friend again and ask for his freedom."

"That s not going to happen, you didn't see how distraught he was when you were in the hospital. Ted loves you, there's no way he's ever going to leave you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Gee, both of you are so insecure, I don't know why I didn't see it before but I think you're perfect for each other."

Booster was speechless he knew that his friend had been through a lot and he had suffered from amnesia.

"Booster, my life is different now, I'm happy I have a beautiful wife who loves me, I'm a well-respected tenured professor at one of the most prestigious universities in the country. Right now I have everything I've ever wanted."

"Wait a minute a wife? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes Booster I'm a happily married man."

"Married? As in married- married?"

Ted nodded and smiled.

"Uh, anybody I know? Wait let me guess! You must have met some red hot rocket scientist and fell in nerd love over test tubes?"

"Actually you do know her and yes my wife is smoking hot but she's not a scientist… Booster I married Fire."

"Who?"

"Fire."

"Our Fire? Justice league Fire? With the big-"

"Watch it! This is my wife you're talking about!"

"But you can't I mean why? How?"

"When I met her I didn't know who she was, she was very sick and I-"

"You can't be serious! Fire? She's not even your type. Come to think about it when it comes to being somebody's wife, well Fire's not wife material! She's a one night stand, a fling maybe."

"Don't make me hurt you Booster! You never really knew her so stop making judgments about what kind of woman she is."

"Try to be rational about this Ted, you married her when you didn't know who she was she obviously took advantage of that it should be easy to have the marriage annulled."

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said. Booster! I'm happy with Fire she's my wife and I love her."

"I don't believe this."

"Believe it! Now if you want to be a part of my life you have to accept the choices I've made. You're like a brother to me and I love you man you know that but you have to accept the fact that I love Fire too we have a great life together and with her help I've accomplished a lot. Just because I'm no longer wearing tights that doesn't mean we can't still be the best of friends why can't you just be happy for me?"

Booster tried to take a step back and consider what his friend was saying. He felt bad about his reaction, Fire had always been a good friend to him and he knew that she would never take advantage of Ted.

"Ted, I'm sorry, I was way out of line, Fire would never take advantage of you or anyone else for that matter. But you have to look at this from my point of view, I've known both of you for a long time and I've never seen you show any kind of romantic interest in her."

"I've always found her attractive."

"What straight man wouldn't? Fire is unmistakably hot but she's a friend, a good friend."

"We're still friends Booster but we're lovers too. I know this is coming out of left field for you, in the old days I never made a play for Fire because I always thought she was way out of my league. She was sweet, fun and caring but I didn't think we had enough in common to pursue a relationship."

"What changed your mind?"

"Not knowing who she was I went out on a limb and made a move. In doing so I found out what a wonderful woman she is. I love just being with her. It's like she knows what I need or want before I even ask and she trusts me, she believes in me all I want to do is take care of her and make her happy."

If she's so "right" for you why didn't you make a move on her before?"

"I didn't make a play for her in the past because I didn't have the confidence, hell back then I didn't have the confidence to make a move on any woman."

"Yeah, you always did sell yourself short." Booster added.

"Well everything is different now; having a woman like her in my corner makes me feel that the sky is the limit. I've never been happier."

Booster was torn between being happy for his best friend and wanting things to go back to being the way that they were.

"I-I don't know what to say Ted, I can't say that I'm not disappointed to hear that you don't want to be the Blue Beetle anymore."

"That's somebody else's job now, I hear that the Reyes kid is doing a good job. I still feel like a superhero Booster my research and inventions have saved thousands of lives."

"Just make sure that you still have time for me Beetle, for us. I've missed you more than you know."

"The feeling is mutual pal. Look, I need a favor from you."

"A favor? What favor? I'm almost afraid to ask."

"It's no big deal really. I haven't told Fire that I got my memories back."

"You haven't told her? Why? I thought you said you had this great marriage, why would you keep this from her?"

"Honestly? I don't want to lose her, and I'm afraid that once she realizes that I remember the past she will want things to go back to being the way that they were."

"You don't think that she loves you?"

"I know she does, she loves me, the Ted Kord that she knows now, not the tool I was back then. Just keep this secret for me I'll figure out a way to tell her the truth, I just need to buy some time."

"Sure Ted if that's what you want. I'm concerned though; if you guys are really a happy couple I don't understand why you would keep anything from her."

"I know what I'm doing Booster, just go along with me-"

"I told you I would. So tell me Ted, what's she like in the sack? I'll bet she's a real-"

"Booster!"

"I know, I know she's your wife so you don't want to talk about it you can't blame a guy for asking."

"I'm not giving you any details but I will tell you this, I've had more sex since I've been married than I have had my whole entire life! Marriage is great I highly recommend it."


End file.
